Harlequin
by BarnCat23
Summary: a mother dead, a father clinicaly insane, a sister MIA, how could life get any worse? Alexandra is just your normal sixteen year old girl...except for the fact that her father is the joker. will she get roped into evil or join the heroes?
1. Episode 1: Moving Forward

**Episode 1: Moving Forward**

**Five years. That's all it took for dad to get out. That prison has become my ally when it comes to keeping my life, and my mother and sister's. I used to be Daddy's little girl, but five years can change just about anyone. I hate him. All he does is hurt me. And not to mention Ariel, my older sister. She once loved him, but what did that get her? Three years in a juvenile detention center. Mom…she fled Gotham to survive. What did I do? Nothing. What will I do? Who knows? **

**The small beam of light coming through the crack in the ceiling is the only light in the room. The walls are dark and the wallpaper shredded. I hold tight to a memory of a once happy family. Now that family is spread out far and wide across the U.S. Dad's sudden return can only mean one thing: Trouble. I slide off the somewhat destroyed bed and listen to the loose boards creak as I walk down them. The foster home I was put in is nice, but something keeps me coming back here. I don't know what, but it's a strong feeling of something. Fear, Hurt…Anger. It could even be joy, but that's a long shot. I cross the dim Living room and into the old kitchen. I pull myself up into a tall chair by the counter, and look out at the rain through a hole in the wall. **_I suppose I should get back to the house_**, I think. I carefully slide off the chair, stepping around the broken glass on the floor. About five feet on each side of the door is gone, so I walk through a hole. I walk down the old, gray porch steps and climb onto my motorcycle. As I start it I take another look at the torn house. It seems like yesterday I was playing in the once beautiful yard and…well there used to be a porch swing…but it got destroyed. I ride my motorcycle several miles into the city, to a little neighborhood called Oak Meadows.**

**As I walk in the door of the apartment, Bonnie—my foster mom—is on the phone yelling at whoever is on the other end. I'm used to people yelling when I'm around. Mom and dad did it all the time. I walk down a long hallway and into my room. I jump at the sight of the bright colors. I've spent so long in gray that any other color seems so foreign. I quickly adapt to the brightness in the blue walls while I change. I only have one thing from my mother: a red and black shirt. It was ripped and torn and took years to fix. But now I finally have it back to how it looked when mom wore it. I pin up my blonde hair and slide on the shirt. I walk into the living room and Bonnie Gives me a good long stare then continues washing dishes in the kitchen sink. "Where did you get that?" she asks, gesturing toward the shirt. **

"**It was mom's" I tell her. She pauses, thinking over what I said, and then she says "I hope you aren't planning on wearing that to school. It's your first day remember" in her usual up-beat tone.**

"**Yes I remember. Speaking of which, I'm going to be late if I don't get going" I say. I walk out of the apartment and down the metal staircase to my motorcycle. Another long ride to Gotham High Academy. Miles away from the apartment but in the middle of Gotham City. I hate cities. They make me feel small. And they're filled with idiots. I park in front of the school and get off. Of course I wear their usual plaid mini skirt and black shoes, but instead of wearing the white button-up shirt, I wear my mother's red and black shirt with the navy blue jacket. I put on a fresh coat of ruby red lipstick and slide on my black-framed glasses. I look like another person in my small mirror. I fold up the mirror and shove it in my black satchel hanging off my shoulder. I walk up the steps and make my way across the crowded court yard. Mixed whispers float by as I walk past everyone. A boy a foot shorter than me with black hair walks up to me and says "Hi, I'm Dick Grayson. Is it your first day?" I sigh and say "Yes it is…my name's Alexandra, you can call me Alex." He put his arm around my shoulders and drags me to a red haired girl my height. "Barbra, this is Alex. She's new" he says. The girl turns and looks at me strangely. "You do know the dress-code isn't red, right?" she asks, sarcastically.**

"**What's the point of a dress-code if it can't be red?" I reply. She smiles and says "I like you already." Most of today's classes are boring and are filled with useless things I already know. But after, Dick invites me to hang out with him at his house. Little did I know it was Wayne Manor. I don't know much about the Wayne family. An old man in a Tux meets us at the door. "Too old for a chaperone?" he asks Dick.**

"**Alex gave me a ride on her motorcycle" he replies. The man raises an eyebrow at me and says "Come in madam." **

"**Oh yeah, this is Alfred" Dick says. Alfred Pennyworth, esteemed butler for the Wayne family for years. "Thank you" I nod and enter the large mansion. "Dick, where's that—oh I didn't realize we had a guest" Mr. Wayne himself stands motionless in the door way of the living room. "My name is Alex, I'm a friend of Dick's" I say. He nods and says "Bruce Wayne. But I assume you knew that already?" **

"**I did, I saw you in the paper, last week. Something about natural energy resources?" I ask.**

"**Yes. Wayne enterprises is working on a way to create clean energy, using the Gotham reservoir" He replies, sternly.**

"**Wouldn't it be easier to use wind turbines? There are already tons of those, and they cost less to not only maintain but to build as well. You could still profit from the investment and you would create more energy" I say. There's a long awkward silence that follows. "You know a lot about machines?" he asks. I nod nervously. "I might just have to make you my assistant in this project" I assume he's joking. If he knew who I really was he wouldn't want me in his house let alone his business. I slightly laugh and walk with Dick into the living room. A large clock against the wall looks so out of place in the gold theme room. I walk to it and run my hand across the glass. "That's been in the Wayne family for years" Dick says. It doesn't look more than five years old. "Uh huh" I nod. I hear a noise and look behind me. I turn and see Dick sitting on the gold plush couch, patting the spot next to him, wanting me to sit and talk. I casually walk over and sit on the couch across from him. "So where are you from?" he asks. **

"**Gotham" I reply "You?"**

"**Same" he nods. **

"**What is it like…living in a big house, with a caring Father figure?" I ask.**

"**It's fun, but sometimes I miss my old life" he replies "Something tells me you didn't do well with your father." **

"**Not exactly, no. I mean, he cared and all, fought for custody of me in court, blah blah blah. But it wasn't how much he cared, it was how he showed it that was the problem" I say "Anyway I should be getting home. I'll see you tomorrow." I walk outside and down the large staircase to my motorcycle. Just then my watch beeps at me, letting me know the social working is due to be at the house. Apparently someone is supposed to check up on me to make sure Bonnie isn't letting me run wild. I quickly hop on my motorcycle and speed toward the apartment. I race up the metal staircase and run inside. "I was beginning to think you were going to be late" Bonnie takes a deep breath. I smile and run into my room. I quickly change into dark jeans, keeping on my mother's shirt, and slide on some black socks. I take to bun out of my hair and wipe off the stupid red lipstick. I brush out my blonde hair and slide in a red head-band. "He's here!" Bonnie shouts, from the living room. I walk out into the living room and Bonnie has just let him in. "My have you grown, Alexandra" he says, walking in. Bonnie closes the door and offers him a seat on our small couch. I remain standing while they sit. "I'm going to need you to fill this out" he hands Bonnie a sheet of paper, he turns to me "So how've you been settling in?" I glance around the room and shrug my shoulders. "Just fine, with Bonnie's help" I smile. **

"**No fights or muggings or robberies, etc.?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. I shake my head slightly. "Mind if we talk in private?" I roll my eyes and gesture toward my room. We walk down the hall and into my room. As I sit on the end of my bed, he shuts the door. He sits next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to go to another foster home, but tell me the truth. Have you gotten into any trouble since you were transferred?" he asks.**

"**Why is it so important to know?" I ask, frustrated. **

"**I've been asked to keep tabs on you by a very high up person. So I need to know when you're in trouble with police or someone at school or whatever" he holds out a small watch in my direction "Use this if you need any help. Just twist the dial and you'll get help. It'll send out an emergency beacon to me and all the other agents that I work with. Don't be afraid to use it, but don't and I mean do not use it for some practical joke. Got it?" I take the watch and say "Got it." I allow a short hug. He's been helping me out ever since I was put in the system. It created a small bond between us. So I understand slightly why he wants me to have the watch. "Who told you to watch me?" I ask.**

"**Your father, of course, but the person I'm really watching you for…not able to say" he replies, shaking his head.**

"**My father?" I ask.**

"**Yes, he spoke with me before he lost the custody battle. He asked me to watch you and protect you until he got out" he says. Another reason why dad getting out of Arkham Asylum is bad. Bonnie slowly opens the door and says she finished the paperwork. "Great. I'll see you in another year or so" then he whispers to me "or sooner." I escort him out to his car in the parking lot. I wave as he drives away. Suddenly something covers my mouth and pulls me into a car. Three ugly looking, pale skinned, smiling guys tie my hands behind my back and cover my mouth with duct tape. Two of them crawl into the driver and passenger seat, while one stays to watch me. The car starts and we begin moving. They look familiar, way familiar. They're my father's goons! I knew it! He's kidnapped me. Just great. About an hour of driving and the van finally stops. The doors swing open and two men pull me out and on my feet. It's a freight yard, next to the Gotham River, boats loading more and more crates on their decks, but no one in sight. Then a man walks up about ten feet away and uses a knife to gesture toward my mouth. "Why is there tape? There on her mouth, why is there tape?" he asks, in a curious yet harsh voice. The goons apologize and rip the tape off my mouth. "Are you crazy? Kidnapping is a federal offence! What are you stupid?" I shout at him. **

"**Love you to sweetheart" he mumbles. **

"**You could go back to prison for this! You could've just knocked on the front door!" I shout, angrily. **

"**Would Bonnie have let me in? No. because she wants you to be this perfect little girl. But with me we could rule the world, together. Join me, Alexandra. We could take back Gotham!" he exclaims. **

"**You're crazy" I say, teary eyed. I reach for my watch but it's just barely out of reach. "You, me, your sister, Harley and" "She's dead dad! Mom is dead…you should know. You killed her!" I shout. He stops for a minute and then continues. "We could do it together, join me!" he exclaims. **

"**No! I will never be as evil as you. I will never let you do to me what you did to mom" I say, tears now spilling over my eyes lids. **

"**She was just baggage I needed to get rid of" he replies.**

"**And what about me? Will I become baggage too?" I ask. He walks over to me and puts his hands on my cheeks and says "I would never do that to you." With all the hate and resentment I can muster I say "Is that what you told mom?" he backs away and says "Well actually yes. But that's not the point." I shout "then what is? Huh? You want me to be your little side-kick that when you're done with you just cut into little pieces!" he motion to his goons and says "Well I guess we'll just have to get rid of you then." They force me to a wooden support beam and tie me to it. "You'll go out with a bang!" he exclaims. He and his goons walk out of sight. I force my arms to move forward but it's no use.**

**I keep trying and trying. I must've hit a button on the watch because a laser cutes the rope. As I run away from the pole my leg snags on a strip of barbed wire. It slices my leg and it starts bleeding heavily. "Just great" I mumble. I hobble a few feet forward and I hear the ticking of the bomb.**_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _**"Even better" I say. Out of nowhere someone hits the ground next to me, my guess someone who can fly or something, and pushes me down to the ground and shield me with his body. Oh by the way it's a guy. A few seconds later **_Boom! _**I feel the heat of the explosion behind us. Then as fast as he came…he was gone. I stood up just as police cars were driving up. Jason Cole, the social worker, my friend, gets out of a car and runs to me. "Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" he asks, quickly. Then I notice something strange. Superman is talking with police officers. You usually don't see him here in Gotham unless it's something serious. Jason shakes me a few times and I say "I'm okay, I'm okay." He takes a deep breath and hugs me. But I keep my eyes on Superman and try to read his lips. He says Escape several times. I let go of him and say "Why is Superman here?" **

"**He's here to find something of his. You might have encountered it earlier" he replies.**

"**The guy that shielded me from the bomb? You mean that "it"?" **

"**Yes" he says. I walk to Superman and stare at him waiting for him to notice. He turns to me as the police leave and says "Can I help you?"**

"**Yeah actually, um who was the guy that saved my life?" I ask.**

"**What do you mean?" he asks.**

"**Dark hair, tan skin, was wearing white; he covered me from the blast. Do you know where I can find him?" I ask.**

"**I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about" he says. He flies away and I walk to Jason. "He didn't know who I was talking about" I say. He walks with me to a police car and opens the door. As I slide in he says "Match" then closes the door. **


	2. Episode 2: Darkness Rises

**Episode 2: Darkness rises **

**Just when I thought I was out of dad's reach, he pulled be back, too close for comfort. My blue walls aren't exactly helping my mood. I'm color sensitive, so different colors mean different moods. I hate it. It's like bipolar, it comes and goes. I still hate it. The large wrap around my leg is going to stick out like a sore thumb at school today. I wonder what story I'll come up with. Motorcycle accident sounds believable. Changing into my plaid skirt proves to be a challenge. So does standing on one foot for more than ten seconds. It's more like hopping than standing. I don't have good balance. I never have. And I never will. I wrap my hair up into a bun and spread on my ruby red lipstick. It sticks out on my pale skin. It makes me look way different, especially when I slide on the black glasses. It all ties in to make me look like someone else. It's probably best, being the Joker's daughter and all. I can just barely slip on my black flats. With the semi-cast on my leg. I button the navy blue jacket around my mother's red and black shirt. It reminds me so much of her. My sister once said I looked just like her. Maybe I do a little. It's too painful to think of the details of her death. After all, my father **_did_** kill her. That part is hard to ignore. **

**I use my new crutches to walk into the living room. Bonnie stands from the couch and sets down a phone. I look at her expectantly. "No word on the boy that saved you" she says, sadly. "But Jason promised to tell us what he could when they found him." If there is anything that is clear it's that I need to find him first. Odds are Jason and his men find him they won't be as willing to let him go. "Okay. I'm going to school, I'll be home a little later than usual so don't worry" I say, trying my best to walk to the door. "What are you going to walk all of the way to school? I'll drive you" she says. She grabs her keys from the kitchen counter and walks to the door. She opens it and waits for me to slowly walk through it. I very slowly get down the staircase and into Bonnie's car. The miles to the school are painful. No talking just silence. She drops me off and I walk up the stairs using my crutches and across the courtyard. Even more whispers today after everyone sees me on crutches. Strangely Dick didn't show today. Neither did Barbara. They just vanished from school. After school was over I asked around and I heard about some tech guy that stays after school and does mysterious research for hours. I hobble to the computer lab where I think I might find him. I walk in the room and see him sitting behind a computer in the corner. I hobble over a pier around the computer. He notices me standing here and scoots back in his chair. "What's a hot chick like you doing in the computer lab after school?" he asks.**

"**First don't call me "Hot chick" second I need your help hacking into a federal database" I reply "Think can do it?" he pauses in shock for a minute than says "Yeah, yeah I can do that. Which one?"**

"**It's a private database, belongs to a social services agent, his name is Jason. If you find it call me" I say. I set a piece of paper with my cell phone number on it on the desk and hobble out to the courtyard. Bonnie's car is parked by the steps and she's waving at me through the window. I wave back and walk to the car. We drive back to the apartment. Bonnie opens the front door for me and I walk straight to my room. I quickly change out of my school clothes and into jeans and my mother's shirt. I let my hair fall on my shoulders and wipe off the red lipstick. I put the glasses in the drawer by the mirror. When I hobble into my room from the bathroom, the dark room is lit up by lightning outside the window. The occasional flashes are so annoying. And not to mention the thunder, now that is really annoying. I slide in my bed, under the covers, and close my eyes. **

**When I open my eyes I glance at the window. It's still raining and the sky is gray. My cell phone blasts "We are never ever getting back together!" I reach over to the night stand and press the answer button. I put the phone up to my ear and say "What do you want?" even though I'm not sure who it is. "I did some digging, and…well, there is no Social Services worker named Jason. No Joe, no John, no nothing. Are you sure the name is right?" the tech guy from the Academy is talking so fast I can barely make out what he's saying. "Yes the name is right. Jason he's assigned to a girl named Alexandra. The case file should be there" I reply. I hear his fingers typing on the keyboard, a few mouse clicks, and he says "Okay got it. The case file is here but it says "Of Record"." I sit up and rub my eyes a few times. "Why is it off record?" **

"**Because they don't want people like us finding her or the worker. Who is this girl anyway?" he asks. I hold the phone between my shoulder and my left cheek. I stand up and use crutches to get to the closet. "She's a…friend. Look, I need you to research the word "Match" in every database you can. I need to find out what it means…or is." A hear more typing as I change into my school uniform. "There's a lab project that was abandoned in the 80's by Lexcorp. It was recently "revisited" in 1999, by some scientist called "Doctor Ivo" and I can't pronounce the last name, anyway after a year of researching the project went off the radar" he says. I finish wrapping up my hair when I say "Abandoned…that could mean it was hidden from the public eye. It's still being researched but no one knows about it."**

"**Exactly, or it could really be abandoned." I spread on my red lipstick and slide on my glasses. "I'll meet you at school in ten minutes, okay? Don't say a word to anyone or I find where you live and gut you like a fish" I say. He sighs and says "Got it." I close the phone and slide it in my jacket pocket.**

**I walk down the metal staircase of the apartment and slide into Bonnie's car. "So, how've things been at GA? Any new friends?" she asks, starting the car. **

"**Not really. I mean, yeah there's a guy but…not exactly friends" I reply. She replies with a simple "Oh" and continues driving in silence. When we arrive, several other kids are just arriving as well. I pull myself out of the car and wave as Bonnie drives away. A feel a quick tap on my shoulder and someone says "Hey!" I turn around and see the tech guy standing behind me. "Hi. Before we get into a discussion about the thing, let's go to the computer lab." He nods and we walk across the courtyard and down the stairs to the lab.**

**We arrive at the computer lab a half an hour before my first class. So there's plenty of time for research. "So what exactly what is this "Match" project? Is it nuclear?" I ask, as he starts his rapid typing he's none for. He studies me for a moment, as if to ask**_ isn't it obvious?_** He sighs when I don't answer and says "It's a failsafe…more or less."**

"**For what?" I ask. I feel stupid for asking so many questions. I should know this stuff. "It was created to use as a Failsafe incase the superheroes failed or turned on humans." **_Duh!_** I mentally slap myself. "Of course" I mutter "Superheroes. Always superheroes." He gets up from the computer and walks across the lab holding a stack of papers three inches high. He stands in front of the giant dry-erase board on the other side of the lab and explains the very complicated science behind it. The project, I mean. Every minute or so he tapes a paper with these weird little symbols on them to the board. Wait a second…those…those aren't stupid little symbols. "That's Kryptonian. Where did you get that?"**

"**They were used to label the project. How-how did you know it was kr-kriptonian?" he asks, occasionally stuttering. I walk to the board and point to the first symbol—a small diamond shape, with an eight in the middle. "It's the letter S" I point to another "See that? That's the symbol for Water."**

"**Whoa" he says, amazed. I scoot over with my crutches, squeezing past him, and point at another. "And that is the symbol for…um…I think that's…waiting a minute. I don't know that one. How could I not know that one?" **

"**Wait what? You lost me at "Um…I think"" he says. I frown at my incapability to read it. I was taught years ago, but the symbols are still burned into my brain. I should know this, but for some reason I do not. "I can't read it" I say, in disbelief.**

"**Could you decipher these letters? Maybe then I could take over and figure out what is says" he says.**

"**Yeah sure" I reply. **_Bring! Bring! Bring! _**Darn school bell, it rings when I'm busy. We exchange a look and we walk out of the room, shutting off the light before we exit completely. "So we meet here after school, right?" I ask. He nods, "Right." I watch him walk down the hall and around the corner before walking up to my first class. During math class all I could think about was the Kryptonian symbols. Why would they have written them on earth science files? It makes no sense at all. And my ADHD was acting up in English. No how hard I tried I just could not stop taping my pencil or moving around in some stupid way. Then finally the bell rang and I made my escape. **

**I walk into the computer lab and find everything messed up. Papers on the floor, the computer smashed in, everything just destroyed. "Whoa, what happened?" the "Tech guy" that I seriously need to find a better name for, slowly walks in and sees the damage. "I have no idea" I say. I glance at the dry-erase board and notice a large red symbol on the board—a triangle shape with some sort of scribbles around it. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to it. He gasps and walks to it, muttering something about light bulbs. "I can't believe it…" he says. I walk to the smashed computer and find a note taped to its large dent. It reads: 36120 Winchester Rd. Star City…Match. **_What the heck does that mean?_** I think. "Hey, you said that the project was in Star City right?" I ask, slightly shouting so I'm heard across the room. He stops his whispering and says "Yeah, at Star Labs. Why?" I turn to him and hold up the note. "I think we have a lead." He takes the note and he scans it with his eyes. "So what now?"**

"**Well duh, we go to this address and find out what these people want us to find" I say "You in?" he takes a few minutes a staring at the note. He slowly starts to nod and gives me a curious look. "I'm in" he says. **

**I walk into the apartment and Bonnie says "What have you gotten into?" in a stern voice. As I'm about to speak I see Jason standing beside her. "What have I gotten into? What about Jason? Who is he? Is Jason even his real name?" I ask. He sighs and steps forward. I take a step back and he says "I'm not going to hurt you. But the people that you're getting mixed up in will."**

"**Listen to him" Bonnie says. **

"**And just who am I getting mixed up in?" I ask. He sighs and rubs his left temple. Obviously he's frustrated. "No more research, Alex" he says. **

"**I have had enough of all these lies! 'No more research' 'use this watch to protect you' why do I need you? You're not my father!" I shout. I walk to my room and lock the door. **_Knock! Knock! Knock!_** "Go away!" I shout. **

"**Just hear me out" Jason says—or whatever his name really is. I open the door and reluctantly let him in. He sighs and says "I understand your frustration. But you need to be more careful. The boy you've been working with in the lab could get killed for helping you."**

"**Whoa wait, how do you know I've been working with someone? Were you spying on me?" I ask. **

"**Keeping tabs, yes. To protect you" he says. **

"**From what!? That is the only question you won't answer!" I shout. **

"**From yourself, from getting tangled in a mess of evil you shouldn't be" he replies. **

"**Isn't that my choice?" he sighs and says "I suppose it is. And your right…I'm not your father." With that he walks out of the room and Bonnie stands in the doorway. She didn't say a word. But her expression tells me everything. It's her signature **_I'm very disappointed in you, Alex _**look. I shut the door and walk to the bathroom. I wash off all of the makeup and un-do my hair. I slip on my Pj's and slide into my bed. I turn off the light and close my eyes. **

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_** I hear loud thuds and a blood curdling scream. I shoot up into a sitting position and get out of my bed. I walk as fast as I can on crutches to the living room. The door is wide open and a breeze is blowing through. On the door frame is two blood spots in the shape of hands as if there still gripping the wall. A streak of blood runs across the carpet toward the door, vases with Bonnie's favorite flower are shattered. "Bonnie?" I call for her, but I hear nothing. Just the whistle of the wind. "No. no not Bonnie" I say. But denial won't get me anywhere. I walk further into the living room and see, written in blood, on the wall is: 36120 Winchester Rd. Star City. I almost press the emergency button on my watch but I decide to leave Jason out of this. It's up to me to find her. The door creaks and falls off its hinges when the "Tech guy" from Gotham Academy knocks on it. It crashes to the floor and he jumps. "You okay?" he asks. I didn't realize it before but I was crying. I haven't cried in years, so I don't remember what it feels like. I wipe the tears away and say "Just fine. What do you want?" he takes one step in the house and sees all of the broken things and blood on the walls and floor. "Uh…about that address on the note…did you want to go there? 'Cause I have a ride, if you need a lift." **

"**Not today. I have a feeling I'll need a little more practice before going there. Can you take me to the gym on 6****th****? I need some training" I say. He blinks and says "Yeah, sure" then he mutters "I don't see why you would need it" while he walks out the door. "I'll be there in a minute" I say. **


	3. Episode 3: The Task At Hand

**Episode 3: The Task At Hand **

**The cast is gone so I can move freely now. But the chain on my heart keeps me depressed. And the ADHD keeps me moving. "Come on, you can do better than that" Darious says. Darious is my trainer from the gym. I've been working my leg—and the rest of my body—to get ready to go 36120 Winchester Rd. something is off about that. I mean, why would this be so important if it wasn't a trap? Working out isn't exactly fun, and for some stupid reason Jimmie—the tech guy's real name—hangs around the gym while I work out. "Again" Darious says. I grip the metal bar and pull myself up, then drop back down to the floor three times in a few seconds. "Better" he says "Five minutes then we start again." I nod and walk to the stands by a window and sit next to Jimmie. "So, find anything interesting?" I ask. **

"**Not really, no. I mean, the place is condemned. Why would anything be there?" he replies, typing on his laptop. "Right, condemned" I whisper to myself. **

"**I found a picture of that Alexandra person you were looking for in the case files…" he looks up at me sitting in a seat higher than him "she looks a lot like you." **

"**Yeah, uh…that's because she's"**

"**Come on, Alex. Five minutes are up" Darious says. **

"**I'll tell you later" I say. I hop down from the stands and jog over to Darious, standing by a tread mill. "Alright, two miles. Let's go" he says. **

**Jimmie and I walk into my apartment. I finally have everything fixed. Nothing is broken anymore, no blood stains the carpet. "So what was it you were going to say at the gym?" he asks. He slides into a tall chair by the kitchen counter. I walk to the fridge and get out a bottle of water. I walk to the counter and set it down. "I, uh…I'm Alexandra" I say. His eyes go wide. "You're…you're" his voice falters.**

"**Yes, daughter of The Joker. The Social Services Worker is mine, well not anymore" I reply.**

"**So you…you're, uh…the reason for all of this? Not because of some lab project" he says.**

"**No, I really need to find out about the project…and the blood you saw yesterday was Bonnie's my foster mom. She was taken" I say. **

"**By?" he asks.**

"**I don't know. My guess is the Joker" I reply.**

"**You're…dad" he says. I nod. The conversation has turned awkward. He seems afraid of me now. "I'm not going to kill you or anything" I say. He adjusts his position uncomfortably. "I promise." **

"**Now that I think about you look a lot like him" he says. **

"**I'm nothing like him. I wouldn't kill the one person that loved me because they were 'baggage' I mean, how many people do you know that would cut up their wife and burry her in their backyard!? That's right none!" woops. I didn't mean to say any of that. Now he looks sympathetic. "Your dad did that?" he asks. **

"**Yeah, he did. And then he has the nerve to fight for custody of me in court. He still wants me to join him in his fight for the city. But you know what I say to that? Go to H.E. double-hockey-sticks" I reply. He smiles and laughs. "I would too if I had a murderer for a dad" he says. **

"**You know…The Joker can claim me as his daughter and try to win me over with his stupid sob stories. But my true dad is Jason. Not biological, but he's more my father than anyone." **

"**So where is he?" he asks. **

"**I don't know. Probably applying for a new kid by now. One that doesn't ask questions" I reply "Anyway, back on track, about those symbols…" he reaches down beside his chair and sets a stack of files on the counter. I open the first file and see that it's the symbols from the project file in the lab. I grab a pad of paper and a pen from my room and start writing down the translation. I burn through the first file and start on the second. "How do you do that so fast?" Jimmie asks. **

"**Lots of practice" I say, trying not to break concentration. I finish the second file and I start on the final file. I've used about ten pages on the pad of paper. When I finish with the last one, I align all of the pages in order to form this: Star Labs has successfully completed the cloning of Superman. The Project took a turn for the worst when he it escaped from its pod. But it was captured and successfully stored in its pod. 5550129. "That's…strange" Jimmie says. **

"**This refers to the clone as "It". That's just wrong, I mean. Clones are people too. If this is what I think it is, I say we go to that address, today. You in?" I say. **

"**I'm in" he replies. He starts to re-read the pages. He runs his hand through his hair, and for a minute, I get butterflies in my stomach. I shake off the feeling and walk to my room. I change into my black jeans, and my mother's red/black shirt. Just in case I slide an old Halloween mask into my pocket. I grab my black leather jacket from my closet and walk back into the living room. "Okay let's go already. We're burning day light" I say, passing him. He glances over at me then to the pages then back at me. His eyes narrow. "What?" I ask.**

"**You look…good" he says, awkwardly. I roll my eyes and pull him out of his chair and out the front door by his sleeve. "How are going to get there? It's not like we have a car and we can't"**

"**Jimmie." He turns and sees me standing by my motorcycle. He has a frightened expression and says "No. I'm not riding that thing" while shaking his head. I roll my eyes and smile. "Get on or I leave you here" I say, swinging my leg over the motorcycle. He reluctantly gets on behind me. "Here, where this" I say, giving him a red helmet. He sighs and puts it on. "Hold on" I say.**

**I drive all the way through Gotham. Along side streets, alleys, and sidewalks. Finally I stop at 36120 Winchester Rd. "That was fun! Let's go again" Jimmie says. **

"**Later. Now we have things to do, remember?" I ask.**

"**Oh yeah" he says. He hops off and so do I. it's quit an old building. Windows had broken, caution tape on the first floor. "Oh looks like we can't get in. let's go" Jimmie says, walking away. I pull him back by his shirt collar and he says "Ow!" I walk up to the door and try the nob. It squeaks but it doesn't turn. "The windows" I mumble "Always windows." I walk along the side of the building and find a window. Only one problem: it's about five feet up. "How are we going to get up there?" Jimmie asks. **

"**Ugh you're such a pessimist" I say. I take a few steps back and charge the building. I jump at the last second and manage to grab the window sill. I pull myself up and summer salt into the building, landing head first on the floor. "Ow!" I moan. **

"**You okay?" Jimmie shouts. I stick thumbs up out the window and say "I'm good." I stand and rub my head. "Ah, that hurt" I say. The room is empty and dark. The room is half lit by the window light. I walk across the room to an old wooden door. I turn the nob and the whole door falls forward and makes a loud **_Boom!_** I walk out of the room, stepping on the door, and into a long, narrow hallway. It's an open space with a small hallway that runs along the wall, but it's open so you can look downstairs. A small metal staircase it a few feet in front of me. "Alex?" Jimmie calls from outside. I walk down the unstable stairs, which creak every step, and cross the large downstairs to the front door. I unlock the door but it still won't open. "Blast!" I say. What would Darious say? **_Kick it open, Alex. Good advice Darious,_** I think. I kick the door and it flies open almost hitting Jimmie. "Hey!" he shouts, ducking.**

"**Oh calm down. You're such a baby" I say, rolling my eyes. I walk further into the house and Jimmie reluctantly follows. "Nothing's here" he says. **_Tick, Tick, Tick_** I hear something that sounds like a clock. But the room is empty. "Upstairs maybe?" I say. He shrugs and I walk back up the stairs. "Are those safe?" he asks. I sigh and say "Just get up here." I walk down the hallway to the left. The ticking is getting louder. The only thing down the hallway is an unopened door. I cautiously turn the nob and slowly open it. But I stop dead in my tracks when I see a wire just barely touching the door. "Great another bomb" I say. **

"**A what?" Jimmie asks, walking up behind me. I peak my head in the room and see it and on the door frame. I carefully close the door and walk the other way. But it wasn't what was ticking. Something else is. "Don't open any doors, okay?" I tell Jimmie. He nods nervously. I walk down the other side of the hallway and see a staircase going up. "More stairs?" I say. I walk up the stairs and find another level exactly the same as the one below it. More stairs keep going up to a door. It could only be the roof. I keep walking up the staircase to the door. "Alex what's up there?" Jimmie asks. **

"**A door. I think it's the roof. I'll be right back" I say. I open the door and climb onto the roof. I close the door and glance around the roof. Then I see her. Tied to a wooden chair with tape over her mouth. "Bonnie?" I ask. I walk toward her and she starts shaking her head and screaming. But like the idiot I am I keep walking. I get past a wall and something hits me in the face and hit the ground. My nose is bleeding and I now have a wicked headache. "What you think you can cross the empty roof to your family? Don't you watch the movie where someone walks across the room them gets slammed in the face?" an unfamiliar voice says. It's male. That I know. He chuckles as I sit up. "What now you're gonna be a little hero, eh?" I stand and immediately feel dizzy. Then I see him. Dark hair, a mask, leather black jacket and pants. "Who are you?" I ask, trying to sound braver than I am. He chuckles and says "Oh no one. Just a guy on a job. Just trying to make a living. You know how it is" he says. **

"**And how are you making this living?" I ask.**

"**Kidnapping you're little friend Bonnie, and then I kill you" he says, smiling. He swings a sword at me and I step back, out of the blades reach. Instinctively I kick him in the stomach and he stumbles backward. He regains his balance and comes at me again swinging his sword. I duck and roll past him. I stand and turn around. "Clever. Real clever" he says. **

"**What do you want with me?" I ask.**

"**Ha! Isn't it obvious? I want you dead" he replies. **

"**But why? What did I ever do to you?" I say. He rolls his eyes and says "It's what you're going to do, girlie." He comes at me a third time and suddenly Jimmie comes up behind him and hits him so hard he passes out. He hits the ground with a thud. "Yeah!" Jimmie shouts, smiling. **

"**How did you do that?" I ask. **

"**What you think you're the only one with self-defense training?" he says. I hear a muffled scream and turn around. "Oh, Bonnie!" I say. I run to her and pull a knife out of my pocket. I slice the ropes and pull the tape off of her mouth. She hugs me and I hold her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay" I say. We let go of each other and I help her stand up. She rubs her wrists and says "Who's this?" with a smile. **

"**This is Jimmie. He's a…friend" I say. **

"**Oh, the guy you said was just a friend, right" she says. My eyes go wide and I look at Jimmie and he has the biggest smile on his face. I look back at Bonnie and say "Bonnie, not now" shaking my head. She smiles and says "Okay, okay. Let's go home. Jimmie can join us for dinner." **

"**Great" I say, trying to sound happy. **

**We walk into the apartment and I walk straight to my room. I change into a yellow ruffle skirt that ends just above my knees, and a white tank top. I brush out my hair and put on my favorite lipstick. Ruby red. "Alex, dinner time!" Bonnie calls from the living room. I sigh and walk out to the living room. I'm surprised when I see Jason is here as well. "What are you doing here" I ask. **

"**I thought we could call it a truce" he says. I smile and we briefly hug. "And I see you have a **_Friend_**?" he asks. Jimmie briefly waves and says "I'm Jimmie." **

"**Yes, Jimmie Olsen. I've heard a lot about you" and when Jason said you he turned and gave me a wink. My cheeks were hot. I'm sure I was blushing. Jimmie showed a slight blush and smiled. I elbow Jason and he laughs. I sit in a chair aside from Bonnie, Jason sits at the end of the table opposite Bonnie, and Jimmie sits next to me. "So I hear you too have been doing quit the scavenger hunt" Jason says. Jimmie and I exchange a short look. "Yeah uh I was hoping you could help with that?" I ask Jason. **

"**Whatever you need" he replies. **

"**So then about that Match project…" **


	4. Episode 4: Asking For Trouble

**Episode 4: Asking for Trouble**

**I walk into the living room and Bonnie has the TV on. The news reporter says "There was a strange explosion at an abandoned building yesterday." Bonnie turns up the volume a little. "For now no one knows the cause of this random explosion. Some say it's a terrorist attack." Bonnie rolls her eyes and says "Everything has to be more dramatic than it is. And plus, what terrorist would want to bomb an abandoned building?" **_You have no idea_**, I think. "Well I'm off to school" I say. She smiles and says "Okay, I'll see you when you get back." I walk outside and down the staircase. **

**I ride my motorcycle to school, and park it by the front steps. I walk up the steps and across the courtyard. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while." I turn and see Dick finally decided to show up at school. "Yeah well, I'm not the one that disappeared for three days" I reply. **

"**I didn't disappear, I was…uh, sick" he says. **_Bring! Bring! Bring!_** "Well, would you look at the time, gotta go to class. See ya" I say. I walk to Math class, the first, and in my opinion the worst, class of the day. After Math comes English, and science. And by far the worst, History. Thankfully I'm good at it otherwise it would be worse. After school is finally, almost, over I find Jimmie in the computer lab. His doing something with pictures. Can't tell exactly what. "Knock, knock" I say. He turns almost dropping a picture and says "Oh, hey." **

"**What are you up to?" I ask. **

"**Oh, I was just developing some pictures I took. Come take a look" he says. I walk over to a desk that's covered in pictures. There pictures of famous Gotham buildings. One picture is the front of a building with three pigeons by a wooden bench by the door. I point to it and say "The pigeons look really good in that one." **

"**Ha, ha. Funny" he says, smiling. **

"**So you're in to photography then" I say.**

"**Yeah, I love it. My goal is to go to one of the big city publishers, like in Metropolis" he says. Just then I remembered what Jason had said: **_You're going to get him Killed_**. "You okay?" he asks.**

"**Oh, yeah, I'm fine" I lie. If I find out any more about this big tangled mess of things…what will happen to him? Chances are I will end up getting him killed. I can't do that. I can't believe I'm just now realizing this. Jason was right the whole time. **_Break it off, leave_**, I think. "Uh, I'll see you later" I say. As I walk out Jimmie says "Hey, Alex." I turn and say "What?" **

"**I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out after school" he says. Something told me to say no. but for some reason I say "Sure" and walk to my next class. PE. I don't get why on earth we have to stand outside and do stupid sports. Isn't school about, you know, learning? Not doing sports? You would think so. But nope. With my new training sessions I'm one of the best kids at PE in this school. Now in my last two schools…that's a whole other story. Finally school is over. And as I walk across the courtyard, Dick walks with me and tries to make conversation that isn't going anywhere. "Look, I'm really busy. Can we talk later?" I ask him. He nods and says "Sure." I walk past him and down the steps. "Alex, wait up!" Jimmie runs down the steps. He catches up with me and we walk to my motorcycle. "So I see you've made friends with the popular kids" he says.**

"**What?" I ask.**

"**Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon. There two of the most popular kids in school" he replies.**

"**Oh, right" I say. I get on my motorcycle and say "Well, you coming or what?" Jimmie smiles and hops on. **

**When we walk into my Apartment Bonnie says "How was school?" I close the door behind Jimmie and say "Great" I turn to Jimmie and say "Come on. There's pretty much only one place in this house to talk without people over hearing" and walk to my room. I open the door a gesture him in. he walks in and I shut the door. "Give me a sec to change" I say. I walk into the bathroom and shut the door. For some reason I feel almost giddy and excited. I don't know why. I change into my usual jeans and my mother's shirt. I undo my bun and brush out my hair so it's strait. I take off the glasses and fix my makeup. I walk out of the bathroom and to my window. I slide up the window and crawl out onto the fire escape. "Like I said, only one place" I say, gesturing toward the window. I sit on a stair and he crawls out and sits next to me. "Awesome view" he says, sarcastically. I laugh and say "Yes, it's the envy of Gotham City." **

"**So now that you have Bonnie back, what are you gonna do?" he asks. **

"**I…I don't know. I mean, what can I do? It's not like I can just go to Star Labs and demand answers" I reply. **

"**True" he agrees "Couldn't you ask Jason to tell you more?"**

"**Probably. But…I don't want something to happen to you because I wanted to find out more. I mean, what if something did happen? I could never forgive myself. There's no going back from death" I say. **

"**Curiosity did kill the cat. But I'm not a cat" he says. **

"**But there's still a possibility, Jimmie" I say. He turns more toward me and says "I won't leave you to do it all alone. I know, I know, you're a tough girl and you can take care of yourself. But that doesn't mean I'll leave you." I can't help blushing. And butterflies fill my stomach making it hard to concentrate. And it's hard not to star into his beautiful blue eyes. **_What am I saying? Snap out of it!_** I think. And the feeling gets worse when he pushes my hair back behind my ear. He slowly gets closer, inch by inch, making his way to my lips. But before he kisses me Bonnie calls me from the kitchen saying "Alex, can you come here please?" I quickly back away and say "I'll be right back." I crawl back through the window and out of my room. I walk to the kitchen where Bonnie and Jason are standing by the counter. "Yeah?"**

"**I have the file you asked for" Jason says, holding out the file. I take it and say "Thanks. In more ways than one." **

"**And what exactly else is there?" Bonnie asks, raising an eyebrow. I sigh and say "Nothing too important. Anyway thanks Jason." I walk down the hallway and to my room. I crawl out onto the fire escape and down next to Jimmie. I show him the file and say "Looks like we've got more stuff to do." He takes it and looks through it. "Interesting…looks like we need to contact someone…high up" he says. **

"**What does that mean?" I ask.**

"**I think we'll need Batman for this one" he says. **

"**Batman? Seriously?" I say. **

"**Well we can't break in to a highly guarded building alone" he replies "We'll need help on this one." **

"**And just how do you think we're going to get his attention, huh? Put up a neon sign with his name on it?" I ask. **

"**There's that old light on top of the police station. Let's go scout it out. If we come up with a good plan I'm sure we can get up there" he says. **

"**Alright, you win. Let's go" I say. We crawl through the window and walk out into the living room. "Have fun?" Bonnie asks. **

"**Yeah uh is that okay if I go somewhere. I'll be back before dinner, promise" I say. She thinks about it for a minute then says "Alright. Be careful though, Gotham can get pretty bad after dark." I nod and I walk outside and down the stairs. I jog over to my motorcycle and get on. Jimmie runs to catch up with me and gets on behind me. **

**We arrive at the Police Station and I see Barbara leaving. I quickly get off and say "Het Barbara, I need a favor." She turns and smiles when she sees me. "Sure, what do you need?" she asks. I walk to her and say "I need access to the light signal on the roof of the station." **

"**if I may ask, why do you need the signal?" she asks.**

"**Oh, just a research paper for a college I'm applying to. Nothing major" I say. Of course I'm lying the whole time. But she doesn't seem to notice. "Okay. I'm sure I can get you up there. Come one I'll show you" she says walking inside. Jimmie and I follow her inside and past a few desks, to an office labeled: Sheriff Gordon. **_Oh great_**, I think. She walks into the office and we follow. A chair turns around behind a desk. "Barbara, I thought you were on your way out" the sheriff says. **

"**I was but then I ran into some of my friends. They need to see the Batman signal light for a school paper" she tells him. **

"**Mm hm. And just who are these friends?" he asks, looking around her at us. **

"**This is Alex and Jimmie" she says. **

"**Jimmie…as in Jimmie Olsen?" he asks.**

"**Yes, that's me" Jimmie says. He steps forward and starts talking to him about pictures or something like that. I assume this is my Q. I sneak out of the office and close the door. I take a deep breath and walk down the hallway to some stairs. I walk up the stairs and an officer passes me. "Excuse me. Do you know where the signal is?" I ask him.**

"**Oh yeah. Just up those stairs and to the right. Can't miss it" he replies.**

"**Thank you" I reply.**

"**Sure thing, sweetheart" he says. I keep walking up the stairs and turn right. There's a door marked**_ Roof_**. I open the door and slowly walk out onto the roof. There it is. A bronze, round light at the edge of the roof. I walk across the roof and point the light upward. I flip the switch and the Bat symbol is in the sky in a few seconds. "Okay, now that I've got it up there. How do I find you?" I ask, looking up at the light. **

"**Why are you messing with the light, kid?" a raspy voice comes from behind me. I turn around slowly and sure enough he did show. "I need your help…please" I say. **

"**I don't help kids with family problems. If it's life or death…maybe. But I can't fix everything" he replies.**

"**It's not a family thing. And it kind of is life or death, in a way. Look, there's a lab in Star City that's cloning Superman. I have proof of my accusation. But I need more of it, and I can't get it unless I'm either superhuman or I'm you" I explain "And with that said, I need your help." He remains quiet for a few minutes. "What exactly am I supposed do?" he ask. **

"**Help me get into that Lab and get out in one piece" I say. **

"**And why would I do that?" he asks.**

"**Oh my gosh! You are so narrow minded! I need to get into the lab so I can prove that they're cloning Superman, you know, just one of the strongest super heroes ever!" I shout "Do you realize how dangerous that is?! It could change everything!" **

"**I'll get you some help. But what you're saying is a huge accusation, and if you don't find your proof…expect to deal with the many consequences" he says, starting to walk away.**

"**But how will I find you again?" I ask.**

"**I'll send the help to you. Stay out of trouble until then" he says. He disappears into the shadows of the roof and the door on the other side of the roof opens. Sheriff Gordon walks through the door and walks over to me. "I'm calling your parents. You can wait downstairs" he says. He takes me downstairs to a row of four chairs by the wall outside his office. Jimmie sits in one of the chairs. I sit next to him in one of the chairs and Sheriff Gordon walks into his office. "Did you do it?" Jimmie asks. **

"**Yeah. Sort of. He said he would send me help" I reply. **

"**Great! Mission accomplished!" he exclaims. **

"**Yeah except Bonnie will kill me" I say. **

"**Yeah then there's that" he agrees. We wait for what seems forever. Bonnie walks into the Police Station and walks to the front desk. The woman behind it points toward us and Bonnie frowns at me. She walks to us and says "What did you do this time?" **

"**Nothing…except sneaking into a closed area in a Police Station" I say. She takes my arms and pulls me to my feet. "Where're going home. Now. I'll drop Jimmie off at his house first, though" she says, glaring at him, as if it's his fault. She takes me outside to her car and I sit in the backseat. Jimmie slides in next to me and she closes the door. She walks around the car and gets in the driver's seat. "Well, this is fun" Jimmie says. **

"**What is, going and sneaking into a Police Station, or getting caught?" I ask. We don't look at each other once the whole ride to his house. After we drop off Jimmie, we drive to the apartment. We walk inside and Bonnie closes the door. "Tell me again why you snuck into the Police Station" she says. I turn around and say "I needed help from someone. So I went and got it." I walk to my room and shut the door. **


	5. Episode 5: All Is Fair In Love And War

**Episode 5: All is Fair in Love and War**

"**Alex, you're going to be late for school!" I shoot up into a sitting position. **_School_**, I think. **_Almost forgot_**. I get out of bed and dress in my school uniform—plaid skirt, navy blue jacket, and my mother's shirt. I just finish pinning up my hair when Bonnie calls again, "Alex, you're going to be late!" **

"**Yeah, I heard you the first time" I say. I slide on my glasses and put on my red lipstick. I can't remember why I wear these stupid glasses. But oh well, I'm wearing them. I grab my black satchel from the closet and walk out to the living room. "Finally, we only have about five minutes to get there" Bonnie says, putting on her jacket by the door. She opens the door and gestures me outside. I walk outside and down the staircase to her car. The incident at the Police Station got Bonnie to take away my Motorcycle, so I have to rely on her to take me. Either that or I can walk the whole five miles. **

**After Bonnie drops me off, I walk up the steps and across the courtyard. Again, no sign of Dick or Barbara today. And I've been avoiding the awkward conversation I'll have with Jimmie. But at least I got the point across last night talking to Batman. And when is this so called help supposed to get here? I guess I just have to wait patiently until then. Great now I sound like Bonnie. Math and English fly by, until I get to history and we have to do research papers…and I'm paired with Jimmie. "Are you sure I can't have a different partner?" I ask my history teacher. He sits at his desk and sighs. "Once you are given a partner, there's no changing it" he says. The other students leave the room and I say "Please don't make me work with him."**

"**You young people are always so easily offended" he says "Just do the work, and move on. How hard is that?"**

"**But you don't understand, I can't"**

"**No more discussing it, Alexandra" he says. I sigh and leave the room. As I walk down the hall toward my next class, I bump into Jimmie. And when I say Bump I really do mean bump. Whatever he was holding fell to the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry" I say. I kneel down beside him and help pick them up. **_Can anybody say Awkward?_** I think. "No big deal. There just papers" he replies. He doesn't meet my eyes until we stand. He looks almost hurt in his eyes. "I—I'm sorry for how I treated you…when we got caught. It wasn't your fault, and you didn't deserve it" I say. He ignores my apology and disappears into the coming crowd of people. "Yeah…and I won't leave you" I say to myself. I did deserve that though. To be rudely ignored. I turn and walk to my next class. I painfully sit for another hour in science watching a video on cell mutations, and all I can think of is Jimmie. I stare out the window by my desk. The blue Violets in the school garden remind me of his eyes. The teacher snaps his fingers a few times and I pay attention to the video. But it isn't long before I'm captivated by the memory again. "Alright class. What did we learn from that video?" the teacher looks over the students a few times looking for hands. "Alexandra." I quickly look at him and pretend I heard the question or even watched the video. "Yes, Mr. Walter?" I ask. He stands and says "What did that video tell you?" now I must think of an answer…got it. "It told me nothing. Cell mutation isn't something I believe to be acceptable. Especially in humans" I tell him. The students are quiet for some time before they all stand and applaud. "Well said" Mr. Walter says. I give him a halfhearted smile and leave with the rest of the class. I'm about half way across the courtyard to Bonnie's car when I'm stopped by a boy from my science class. "Hey, I'm Brad" he says. **

"**Alexandra…but please do call me Alex" I say. He chuckles for a minute. He looks a lot like Dick, with his dark hair and emerald green eyes. But I know there's no relation. "Your answer to Mr. Walter was pretty cool" he says. **

"**Thank you. But I didn't do it for fame. Mutating another human's blood cells isn't what I call respectable" I say. He turns and walks me across the courtyard and down the steps. "You are really something" he says "Want to hang out sometime?"**

"**That sounds…" my words are choked off when I see Jimmie watching me "Lovely actually. If you'll excuse me I really must go." I walk to Bonnie's car and slide in the passenger's seat. I close the door and fasten the seat belt. I glance back to see if Jimmie's still there, but he's gone. **

**I walk to my room and shut the door. I take off my glasses and remove the makeup. I brush out my hair and change into normal clothes—denim shorts and a yellow shirt. I glance over at my window and see the rain pouring down. Just as I'm about to leave my room, I hear what sounds like a tap on the window. I turn around and see someone sitting on my window sill. A red mask covers his eyes and he wears black pants and a red shirt. He has orange hair and what looks like a bow and quiver on his back. he looks me up and down. "Well, this is gonna be fun" he says, sarcastically. **

"**Who are you?" I ask. He doesn't answer and starts messing with a tip on an arrow. "You better tell me before I kill you" I say. **

"**Yeah like you could pull that off" he says.**

"**What do you want?" I ask. **

"**You wanted help. Well, here I am" he says. **

"**You're what I got? Great" I say. **

"**What is this so called "Mission" you need help on?" he asks. **

"**I need to get into a heavily guarded lab in Star City. Think you can do it?" I ask.**

"**Heck yeah I can. Now the real question is, can you?" he asks.**

"**Yeah...just not alone. That's why you're here. So we go tomorrow?" I ask. He nods and continues messing with his arrow. "Good, so you better get out of here before Bonnie sees you" I say. **

"**Don't need to tell me twice" he says, turning and crawling out the window. I shut the window as he climbs the fire escape. **

**I walk up the front steps of the school, and across the courtyard, to my first class. "Hey, Alex!" I turn and see Brad, the boy from yesterday, walking up to me. I return his cheesy smile and he takes my books. "Here let me get those. So what class you headin' to?" he asks. **

"**Math, as usual" I say. He walks me to Math class and in to my desk. He sets the books down on my desk and smiles. "thank you. You really didn't have to do that" I say.**

"**It's my pleasure" he replies. And of course I sit next Jimmie in Math class, and I can tell he's angry about something. "I'll see you later then?" I say. **

"**Yeah, definitely" he says. He backs out of the room, refusing to remove his eyes from me. he waves as he leaves and I wave back. I sit at my desk, and I swore I heard Jimmie growling. Or something close to that. I ignore him and and focus on my books. After Math I walk to English alone, and History seems even more boring than usual. Science is a little more tolerable. But it's still annoying. All though with the new studies on mutations, it gives me more insight on the Match project and how it was possible. Still boring. Anyway, I walk to my locker and put some of my books inside. "Learn anything more repulsive in Science?" Brad asks. I laugh and say "No not today. You?"**

"**Nope" he says "I'll catch you later." He walks down the hall as I close the locker door. I walk through the archway between the hallway and the courtyard. "Nice boyfriend." I turn and see Jimmie siting on the floor against the wall reading a book. "I don't have a boyfriend, mister ignore everything I say or do until it suits you" I reply. He puts his book in his lap and sits up. "I'm not the one that's impossible to have a relationship with" he replies. **

"**Me? what about you?" I ask.**

"**What about me?" he asks. **

"**You're so sweet and kind and try to kiss me on my fire escape, then you ignore me after I apologize" I reply. He stands and walks closer. "I tried to kiss you because I like you" he says, angrily. **

"**And I like you too" I say, the same way. He steps closer and kisses me. it doesn't feel as I thought it would. Not like I've been thinking about it. Okay so what If I have, back off. Geez. It's sweet and gentle and just perfect. Anyway, back on subject, after he lets go and steps back, I turn and walk across the courtyard. I walk down the steps and sit on the bottom step. I'm sure I was blushing. And I couldn't stop the crazy smile that crept onto my face. And believe me when I say it would not go away. Bonnie picked me up and took me back to the apartment. She didn't even notice the smile. **

**The next morning when I walked up the steps of the school, Jimmie's walking across the courtyard with a thin blonde girl on his arm. **_Figures_**, I think. **_All is fair in love and war…I just can't decide if it's Love or War_**. I ignore them as I walk to my classes. They look pathetic. Her fake laugh is so annoying. I try to keep my heart together and my eyes dry as school ends and I pass him in the hallway. He acts as if nothing ever happened. But it did. "Nice girlfriend" I say. He stops and looks back at me. I smirk and continue walking the other way. I walk across the courtyard and down the steps. Just before I cross the parking lot to Bonnie's car, I hear "Alex wait." I turn around and see Jimmie standing in front of me. "This is stupid" he says. **

"**It really is" I agree. **

"**So let's stop" he says.**

"**I agree," I say "We should stop." **

"**So what now?" he asks, taking a few slow steps forward. He's only a few inches away now. "Kiss me" I say. He puts a hand on my cheek and he meets my lips. **


	6. Episode 6: True Colors

**Episode 6: ****T****r****u****e ****C****o****l****o****r****s**

**I walk into my room and shut the door. Tonight is the night I sneak into a Lab in Star City and hope I don't get blown to bits. Despite what you may think breaking and entering into Labs isn't what I like to do with my free time. But I have to get the proof I need. I change into my normal clothes for stealth missions—black jeans, my mother's red and black shirt, and my black leather jacket. I slide on my black boots and walk into the living room. I walk into the kitchen where Bonnie is scrubbing dishes in the sink. "I hope you're not coming to ask if you can go somewhere" she says. I sigh and say "Please I really need to do this. And I promise I won't get into trouble." **

"**No, you're grounded for a reason" she replies.**

"**But"**

"**No, Alexandra!" she shouts. She stops scrubbing dishes and turns around. "No, you cannot go" she says. I turn and walk back to my room. She forgot one simple little detail: I have a fire escape out my window that I can climb down from. I shut and lock the door, turn on my stereo and blast it so she thinks I'm trying to ignore her, and open my window. I crawl out onto the fire escape and start climbing down the ladder. I jump off the end of the ladder and land on my feet. "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show." I turn around and see "what's his name in the red" leaning against the building, glaring at me. Seeing his really cool super hero outfit makes me feel ****Way**** under dressed. "You're wearing that?" he asks. **

"**What's wrong with it?" I ask. **

"**You are so-ho-ho lucky I got this made" he says, tossing me something. I catch it and realize its fabric. "Put it on. I'll be waiting around the corner" he says. Now that I get a better look at it, it's red and black. My Team colors. So to speak. Anyway, I quickly change into it. It's cut off at a few inches above my knees, and there are no sleeves. It has a pocket though, and as I run my hand through it I feel something in it. I pull it out and find it's a mask—red and black, with clear eye holes. "Looks like it fits" he says "Put on the mask. You have to complete the outfit." I put it on and he claps a few times. "What shall we call you…Harley Quinn! Perfect" he says. I quickly take the mask off and say "No, I'm not evil."**

"**This is a great way to paint a better picture of the Harley Quinn legacy. Show the world you're good, not all bad anyway" he says. **

"**You want me to be what my mother was? You want me to do this so if we get caught, I get in trouble and not you" I say. **

"**No, but that would be a great back up plan. Anyway we need to hurry. We have a short window" he says. He turns and walks down the alley. I put on the mask and chase after him. **

**We make it to Star Labs. We hide behind some shrubs by the front security gate. "Star? You're breaking into Star?" he asks. **

"**Yeah. Didn't they tell you?" I say, smiling. **

"**Whatever. Okay, first we get over the gate. Then once we're inside, we follow my map, got it?" he asks. **

"**Yeah go it" I say. He looks around then takes off toward the gate. He jumps over the gate and land on his feet on the other side. He hide behind a few shrubs by the door, and wave for me to come. I run and jump up, summer salting over the gate, and landing perfectly. I run over to the bushes. "Show off" he grumbles. He runs to one side of the door frame and puts a small box up to it. A few minutes later the door opens, and he runs inside. I quickly get up and run in after him. "Psst!" he motions toward a hallway to the right. I nod and slowly turn the corner and walk down the hallway. "Look for an elevator" he says, walking beside me. I see it at the end of the hallway, just before another open room. "There" I say, pointing to it. He nods and we get in the elevator. "What now?" I ask.**

"**We go down….way down" he says. He pushes three different numbered buttons and the elevator starts to move. "There's going to be some people down there, so be prepared to get dirty" he says. Then it goes **_Ding!_** And the door slowly opens. Three people, very weird people, walk by the elevator. He hits one of them and knocks out another. The third one runs for help. "Okay time is ticking faster, what's the name of the project?" he asks.**

"**Match…but there were these numbers, uh…5550129" I say.**

"**Could be a password, door code, anything. Let's keep moving" he says, leaving the elevator. Suddenly red lights flash and sirens blare. "Oh great" he mutters. He runs across the room to a hallway. He leans against the wall and slowly looks around the corner. "It's clear" he says. I slowly walk out, looking both ways, and turn left. I walk down the hallway and all along the hallway it's pink and slimy. "Gross" I say. The doors are huge ten feet tall metal circles with numbers on them. 555018, 5550129, and, wait! There it is. It's a giant door at the end of the hall. "How do we get in?" I ask. He walks up to the door and runs his hand across it. "Didn't plan for this one…I know" he says. He takes his little box and puts it up to the door. It flashes red three times, and then flashes green. The doors slide open revealing what's inside—pretty much empty, except a short oval shaped thing and a control consul in front of it. I walk in and see to the left are huge computers and to the right are tables with vials filled with colored liquid on them. "Be careful, who knows what kind of booby traps are in here" he says. I nod and walk to one of the computers. It has "Math Project: Compromised" flashing in red on the screen. "What does that mean?" I ask. **

"**The project has been compromised due to security breaches" a female voice comes from the computer. **

"**Whoa, talking computers?" I say "Awesome."**

"**Hurry up" he says. **

"**Alright, alright" I reply. I turn around and walk to the control consul. "I should have paid more attention in class" I mumble. There are three thousand different little buttons. How am I supposed to know which one to press? Oh I guess it could be the one that says download. I pull my flash drive out of my pocket and plug it into the computer and press download. A loading bar flashes onto all of the computer screens. Only 30% left. 20%, 10%...done! I quickly pull out the flash drive and run to the door. "We've got company, Harley!" he shouts, punching some alien in the face. **

"**I can see that!" I shout back. three giant—and I mean GIANT—creatures are standing behind a crowd of smaller, human like, things coming at us with guns. Not normal guns, of course. More like water guns but they shoot lasers that rip through skin. A laser just barely missed my shoulder as it passed me. The next hour or so is kind of…I don't know, uh…blurry. All I remember is fighting the alien things then I blacked out. **

**I wake up in my bed, in my room, in my normal clothes. I try to sit up but my head hurts too much. I don't feel pain anywhere else…so I think I'm okay. For now, anyway. I look around the room, and see Jimmie sleeping by the window. Did I really make that grand an entrance to need someone watching me? Bonnie most likely won't trust me ever again. I see my costume outside the window laying on the fire escape with a white page of paper attached to it. I sigh and force myself to sit up. Blood rushes to my head and I almost loose it again. But I swallow down the pain and stand up. I feel almost energized, like my body wants to fight again. But I sure don't. I walk over by the window a sit by Jimmie. "Fire!" I scream in his ear. He wakes and says "What? What's wrong?" I laugh and he looks at me and sighs. "You should've seen the look on your face!" I say, still laughing. **

"**Ha, ha. Very funny" he says. **

"**Yeah it is actually" I say "And you know what even more funny? That fact that you're in my room while I'm sleeping." I give him an irritated look. "I wanted to make sure I was there when you woke up, like in case you had memory lose or something" he says. I stand up and open the window. I crawl out onto the fire escape and rip the paper off of the costume. It says, **_put it to good use P.S. Harley never complained. –Red Arrow_**. I pull the suit in with me through the window. "What's that?" Jimmie asks. I hold it up and say "A gift from a friend." I slide it onto a hanger and hang it on the rack in my closet. Out of curiosity I reach into the pocket. I find the mask is in it. I close the closet door and I hear Bonnie calling "Is she up yet?" from the living room. **

"**Yeah she is!" Jimmie shouts back. A few seconds later I hear footsteps and Bonnie walks into my room. "What is it party in Alex's room today?" I ask. They both laugh and Bonnie says "I'm just glad you're safe" giving me a hug.**

"**Me to." **


	7. Episode 7: Blood Relative

**Episode 7: Blood Relative**

**Sunday couldn't have come sooner. Today is the day my sister, Heather, comes home from spending five years in a juvenile detention center. We're scheduled to pick her up at 1:00 pm so I slept in until 11:00 am. Still in my Pj's I walk out into the living room and into the kitchen. I get a bowl from the cupboard and pour in milk and cereal. I grab a spoon from the drawer and sit on the couch in front of the TV. I turn on the TV and change the channel to the news. To my surprise, Star Labs was the top story. A news anchor standing in front of the building, that looked to have been at one point on fire, says "Star Labs is still unsure of what caused the fire. Fire fighters are still struggling to put it out now." she moves to the right to show the smoke. "Some of the workers and witnesses say they saw these hero accomplices fleeing the scene." The screen shows pictures of Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua lad, and some other kid I don't know. I nearly spit out my breakfast. Then the TV shut off and Bonnie says "I don't need you getting any new ideas" from behind the couch. I put my bowl in the sink and walk to my room. I change into my usual dark blue jeans and a t-shirt. I pull my hair back into a pony tail and put on my red lipstick. I slip on my denim jacket and my white tennis shoes. I walk back to the living room and Bonnie is waiting by the door. "Come on. You don't want to be late" she says, opening the door. **

"**Hang on, I forgot my back pack" I say, turning around. I walk back into my room and grab my back pack from my closet floor. I shove my costume into it and the boots and mask and makeup. I zip it shut and sling it over my shoulder. I run back out to the living room and out the door. We walk to her car and I jump in the passenger's seat and Bonnie gets in the driver's seat. She starts the car and drives out of the apartment complex. **

**We had to drive really far to a city called Metropolis. Maybe you've heard of it? A place filled with big sky scrapers and reporters. On the other side of the city is where Heather is. The Metropolis Center For Troubled Kids. It sounds offal. But anyway, we pull into the pick-up station by the back of the building. Waiting just outside the doors is Heather with her bags. "Heather!" I shout excitedly. I jump out of the car and run to her. "Ally!" she shouts, dropping her bag. We hug briefly. We let go and we share the same crazy smile. We haven't seen or heard from each other in years. So we were a little excited. "How are you?" she asks.**

"**Great, how are you?" I ask.**

"**Good, good. It's been so long!" she says. **

"**Five years" I reply. **

"**You've gotten so tall!" she says.**

"**So have you! Last time we were together you were about a foot shorter!" I reply. Bonnie walks up to us and says "Hi, Heather. How are you?" Heather has a light frown and says "Just fine." **

"**Uh, why don't we go get in the car?" I ask them, trying to avoid an argument. Heather nods and smiles at me. I help her carry her things to the car, and I put them in the trunk. Bonnie gets in the driver's seat while Heather and I are still putting her things in the trunk. It almost sounded like she slammed the door. Bonnie and Heather have never been on the same page. Bonnie says she tries to connect with her, but I don't think it's quite enough. Heather and I have always been close, ever since dad started acting weird. "Please try to be nice to Bonnie?" I ask her. She sighs and adjusts her position against the car. "She doesn't like me, Ally. She thinks I'm too much like dad" she says, frowning. **

"**But you could still make an effort" I say. She shuts the trunk lid and outs her arm around my shoulder, and starts walking around the side of the car. "It'll be fine, Ally. Don't worry" she says. She gets in the back seat and shuts the door. I get in the passenger seat and shut the door. "So girls, how about we stop in Smallville for a while? You can spend some time together before school starts tomorrow" Bonnie says. I glance at Heather in the rear view mirror and she nods. "Sure" I say. Bonnie nods, starts the car, and we drive back through Metropolis. As we drive past some big buildings, Heather says "Hey remember that time we went there?" she points at a boutique with dresses in the window. "Yeah, mom wanted to get a new dress so she would look nice for a job interview" I reply. **

"**And then when she got it home, we accidently spilled paint on it" Heather says, holding back a laugh. I start laughing at the memory. She was so angry at us for that. Bonnie looks at use awkwardly then back at the road. I guess she wouldn't understand what we're laughing at because she wasn't there. And here we are laughing like two crazy people on laughing gas. We would look like idiots to her. **

**We were pretty much quiet until we reached Smallville. Then the tensions in the car weren't as annoying. Bonnie still seemed irritated, though. We pulled up by a long stretch of shops and Bonnie shut off the car. "You two stay together and are back here in less than an hour, okay?" Bonnie asks. I nod and say "Okay" in a somewhat cheerful tone. But Heather sighed and said "Whatever" as she got out of the car. I get out and shut the door. I walk around the back of the car and meet Heather on the side walk. Bonnie stays in the car and starts doing something with her phone. I look at Heather and she rolls her eyes. "Come on, let's go find something fun to do" she says, pulling me down the sidewalk. I look back at the car and Bonnie gets out and walks the other way. **_Weird_**, I think. "Alex, come on" Heather says. I run to catch up with her and we walk down the row of shops. "Hmm, which one to go to?" she says, playfully. **

"**Something interesting" I say, returning her smile. She looks across the street at a small flower shop. "Let's go there. I haven't seen flowers in like forever" she says. We walk across the street and into the flower shop. There are millions of rows of flowers that seem to go on forever. Blues, purple's, reds, greens, yellows, oranges. "There so much better than I remember" Heather says, smelling a rose. **

"**Hello girls. Can I help you find something?" a women wearing a flower apron and her hair in a bun walks to us from the counter. "No thank you. We're just looking" I say. She nods and smiles. "Ally, come here" Heather says, gesturing toward a flower. I walk to her by a row of snap dragons. "Aren't these weird?" she says. **

"**Yeah, those are Snap Dragons. I had one last year" I say. She walks through a few more rows and looks out the store front window. "Let's go somewhere else" she says. She pulls me out of the shop and the women behind the counter shouts "Come again!" she pulls me down the street to a clothing store. "Let's go in here" she says. It's like a Good Will; you know on of the resale stores. She starts looking through different clothes and random things on shelves. I start to look with her when I find an old camera. "Jimmie would be drooling over this" I say. **

"**A camera?" Heather asks. **

"**Yeah, he likes that sort of thing" I reply. She smiles the kind of smile an older sister gives when they think you like someone. "So who's this Jimmie?" she asks. **

"**A friend. I met him at school about a week ago" I say, trying to ignore her. **

"**So you like him then?" she ask. **

"**What? No…I don't know. what does it matter?" I ask. She shrugs and keeps looking through things. I look at the clock on my cell phone. "Uh oh. We're late" I say.**

"**Like, how late?" she asks.**

"_Thirty minutes_** late. We've gotta go" I say. We run as fast as we can across the street, almost getting hit by three cars, and down the side walk to Bonnie's car. But it's empty. "Where is she?" Heather asks. **

"**How am I supposed to know?" I ask.**

"**Just call her" she says. I type in her phone number when she walks toward us. "Where were you?" Heather asks, angrily. **

"**Get in the car Heather" she says. Bonnie gets in the driver's seat and slams the door. We exchange nervous looks and get in the back seat. **

**We walk into the apartment and Bonnie storms past us and into her room. "I'll show you your room" I say. I take Heather's bag from her hand and walk down the hall just past my room. I open the door and walk inside. "Home sweet home" I say. **

"**Yeah something like that" she says. I set her bag down on the bed and say "Well, we've got school tomorrow so we should get to bed." I walk out and shut the door. I walk into my room and set my back pack down on the bed. There's a note on the window. I walk to the window and pull it off. **_Roof, now. and where the suit. –Red Arrow_** I quickly change into the suit—and of course the boots, and the makeup—and crawl out the window onto the fire escape. I climb up the ladder and crawl up onto the roof. Sure enough Red Arrow is there, along with Batman and Robin. I stand and say "What is it with you people?" **

"**Cut the small talk. We've got news on your scavenger hunt" Red Arrow says. **

"**And what is that?" I ask, crossing my arms. **

"**Your proof was enough to show that, yes they are cloning Superman. But our investigation turned up more than we thought" Robin says. I notice there's another person here. Over in the corner trying to be ignored. He wears the S symbol on his black shirt. "Him? He's the more than you thought?" I ask, pointing at him. **

"**He is a clone of Superman, yes" Batman says. **

"**So…a meaning there's more?" I ask.**

"**Yes. but we're not sure exactly how many. We were hoping you could help with that. Seeing as you are trying to be good and all" Red Arrow chimes in. **

"**You want me to help you find more clones?" I ask.**

"**Yes or no" Batman says, slowly as if I didn't hear him. **

"**Yeah sure I'll help" I say. **

"**Meet me in two days at the harbor. You'll start then" Robin says. I nod and climb down the ladder and through my window. I change into my Pj's and get in my bed. **


	8. Episode 8: Trust No One

**Episode 8: Trust No One**

'**What could go wrong' is an age old saying. Usually after you say it everything that could ever go wrong…goes wrong. But so far nothing is going wrong after it's said. Today is going wrong naturally. Heather was in the bathroom for three hours this morning, so I only used it for twenty minutes or we would be late for school. I hate sharing a bathroom with her. She takes five hours just to brush her hair. "You girls better hurry. You've got ten minutes" Bonnie says. **

"**Bye, Bonnie" I say, walking out the front door with Heather. We run down the stairs and get on my motorcycle—and yes I have it back now. We get on and high tail it to school. **

**We park and quickly get off and run up the steps. "This is your school?" Heather asks. **

"**Yeah, what's wrong with it?" I ask.**

"**It's just a little…preppy" she says. I roll my eyes and we walk across the courtyard to the hallway. "You're going to love it here. And there are no idiots that purposely make you mad, bonus right?" I say, sarcastically. We walk half way down the hallway when I spot Jimmie in the crowd. "Hey, there's Jimmie. Come on" I say. I pull through another dozen people before we reach him. "Hey, Alex" he says. **

"**Hey, Jimmie. This is my sister Heather" I say, pointing at her. **

"**So this is the guy you keep talking about, nice" she says, teasing me. **

"**You've been talking about me again? I think you need to see a doctor" Jimmie says, sarcastically. **

"**Okay, we should get to class, bye" I say, pulling Heather down the hallway. She laughs and says "Oh come on. He's cute, you too should date." **

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Go to class. It's the second door to the left" I reply. She waves and keeps walking down the hall. I turn and walk back the other way to my first class. Jimmie joins me and we walk into class together. "Your sister's nice" he says. I sit at my desk and say "Yeah, especially when she's sticking her nose in other people personal lives." **

"**Ooh touchy" he says, sitting. **

"**I'm not touchy" I say, defensively.**

"**Even more touchy" he says. I roll my eyes and class starts. In between classes Heather and I talk then split when the next bell rings. She got lost three times throughout the day. She has no sense of direction what so ever. No matter how many time you tell her she still gets lost. After school, we walk across the courtyard and almost to the steps when Jimmie catches up with us and Heather says "Oh look, it's your boyfriend."**

"**What did I tell you? He's not my boyfriend" I say. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "So blind" she mutters "I'll give you guys a minute. I'll be waiting at your motorcycle, okay?" she walks down the steps and to the motorcycle. "Isn't she sweet?" he says, sarcastically. **

"**Yeah she's bursting with sunshine" I mumble. **

"**Anyway I was thinking maybe we could hang out later. Just us, no Heather to bother you" he says. **

"**Sounds fun. How about we meet at eight, I've got to get in some study time before that" I say.**

"**Yeah sure. See you then" he says. He kisses my cheek and walks away. I walk down the steps and jog across the parking lot to Heather by my motorcycle. "Yeah, nothing's going on" she says. **

"**Quiet you" I say. We get on and drive back to the apartment. **

**When we get back to the apartment I run to my room and shut the door. I change into my suit and climb out the window and down the fire escape. I hop off the end of the ladder and get on my motorcycle. I start the motorcycle and drive to the harbor. **

**I pull up behind a crate and shut it off. I set the helmet on the seat and walk across the open gravel road. "So you ready to see our base of operations?" I quickly turn around and see a quick blur then Kid Flash is standing there eating a banana. "The harbor? I mean couldn't you guys pick someplace else?" I ask. **

"**Oh this isn't it, come one I'll show ya" he says, speeding to a crate. He opens the door and at first it looks empty, but he says "First we have to Zeta to the cave."**

"**What's Zeta?" I ask.**

"**It's a transportation thingy. Come on" he replies. He walks into the crate and a voice says "Kid Flash B 06" then he disappears. I slowly walk into the crate. There's a white flash then I'm in what I'm guessing is the Cave he was talking about. The walls look to be carved straight out of a mountain. Kid Flash and a few other super hero kids—Robin, Aqua Lad, and a few others I don't know—are standing in the middle of the room by some sort of computer. "Team this is Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn this is Aqua Lad, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Super Boy, and Artemis" Robin says. **

"**I thought Harley Quinn was a villain" Super Boy says. **

"**Yeah well times change. Get with the program" I say. His eyes narrow angrily, like if he could he would blast me with heat vision. I stick my tongue out at him and walk to the computer. "You got some high tech stuff here" I say. **

"**So is she like a member of the team?" Artemis asks Robin. **

"**No, not officially" he replies.**

"**Officially? Like I **_could_** be?" I ask.**

"**The Justice League is still uncertain on the matter" he says. **

"**So what am I supposed to help you with?" I ask.**

"**We need to track down something. But the thing knows us. But he doesn't know you. So I'm thinking that if you try to calm him while we trap him, we'll be golden" Robin says. I look at my watch. **_7:45 already?_** I think. "So when is this supposed to happen?" I ask.**

"**When we pin point his location. Until then, you're on standby" he says.**

"**So I'm free to go?" I ask.**

"**Yeah" he says. I walk to the big circular Zeta thing I came from and say "This will take me home right?" Robin nods. I sigh and step in. a white flash and I'm back at the harbor. I close the crate door and race home. **

**When I get home I have to sneak around the back entrance to get to the fire escape because Jason is at the Apartment. I climb up the ladder and crawl in my window. I quickly change into normal clothes—jeans and a T-shirt—and walk out into the living room. "Hi, Jason" I say. He smiles and says "Could we talk alone?" I nod and we walk into my room. I close the door and say "What's wrong?" he sighs and says "We have a problem, Alex. I think there's a mole in your case. Someone leaking info to an outside agent. We'll have to move you."**

"**What? No. I'm not going anywhere. I just got here last year, Jason. I'm not going to just pack up and move because you think someone is leaking information" I say. **

"**Alex, we think it's Bonnie" he says, in a quiet voice. **

"**That can't be possible. She's not a spy or something, she's my mom" I say. **

"**But we have reason to believe she is. Just be careful until we have proof" he says. He walks out of my room and shuts the door. He's got to be lying. I walk out to the living just in time to meet his eyes before Bonnie closes the door. How could he think that Bonnie is a spy? That's just stupid. Just as Bonnie closes the door someone knocks. Bonnie sighs in frustration and re-opens the door. "Hi, miss summers" Jimmie says. **

"**Hi, Jimmie. Come in" she says. He smiles and walks inside. Bonnie closes the door and walks back into the kitchen. "Hey" I say "Let's go somewhere we're not over heard." I grab his arm and pull him in my room and shut the door. I crawl through the window out onto the fire escape. "Come on" I say. He crawls through the window and we climb up to the roof. "What is it?" he asks. **

"**Jason thinks Bonnie is a spy for some evil company" I say. **

"**What? That can't be true. Bonnie's too nice for that" he says. **

"**That's what I said. But no, she's just gotta be evil" I say. We sit against the railing on the edge of the roof. "So what's happening with you?" I ask. **

"**I was just thinking…we don't know anything about each other" he says.**

"**So what do you want to know?" I ask. **

"**What's your favorite color?" he asks. **

"**Uh…Blue" I say. He thinks for a minute then says "Like sky blue?" **

"**Like…your eyes blue" I say. He slowly inches closer and brushes my hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful" he whispers. He kisses me passionately. I can't quit explain the feeling I got. It's feeling so incredibly happy and sad and angry all at the same time. A feeling I've never felt until now. It left me breathless. When he let go I couldn't stop myself from kissing him again. **


	9. Episode 9: Look-A-Like

**Episode 9: Look-A-Like **

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_** My phone rings and then I hear a thud from it hitting the floor. I wait a few seconds then, **_Beep, Beep, Beep!_ **I sit up and rub my tired eyes. I reach beside the bed and pick up my phone. I put it up to my ear and say "What?" **

"**Mission time, Girlie girl. Meet us at the cave in five" Kid Flash says, extremely fast so I can just barely make out the words, then he hangs up. I get out of bed and stretch. I walk into my closet and pull my back pack off the top shelf. I un-zip it and pull out my suit. I suit-up and crawl out the window onto the fire escape. I slide down the ladder and hop of the end, landing next to my red motorcycle. I get on and start it. I slide on my black leather jacket and zoom off toward the harbor. **

**When I get there the sun is just breaking over the Gotham Bridge. I hide my motorcycle behind a crate and jog across the open gravel to the Zeta-crate. I open the door and step in. "Harley Quinn, B 09" the computer voice says. A white flash then I'm in the cave. I can tell it's an early morning for Kid Flash, because he's slumped over in a chair by the right wall. "Hi, Harley" Miss Martian says, floating down from levitating. **

"**Morning" I say. Artemis and Robin walk in from a hallway to the left and Super Boy walks in from the right hallway. "Good we're all here" Robin says, looking at all of us. **

"**One problem" I say. He opens his mouth to speak but I hold up one finger as if to say, "One sec." I walk over and stand next to Kid Flash's chair. I push him so hard he falls out of the chair. He stands and says "Hey! Not cool, dude!" I slightly laugh and walk over by Robin and Artemis. "So, what's the mission, boss?" I ask Robin. He walks to the computer and starts typing. I cross my arms as he says "We'll split up into teams. Alfa: Me, Wally, and Miss Martian. Beta: Harley Quinn, Super Boy, and Artemis." **

"**Great" Super Boy mutters. I give a fierce look and and turn back to the computer. "It's a high priority mission. That means no slacking or messing around. We all have to give one-hundred-percent on this one" Artemis says. **

"**Well said" I agree. We exchange a short smile. "Alfa will be bringing in the trap, Beta will be the distraction" Robin says, trying to keep our attention. **

"**Uh, one quick question. What are we trapping?" I ask.**

"**A clone called Match" Super Boy says behind me. Suddenly I realize the thing I've been trying to find is going to be there. The thing I'm trapping is what I need. I nod. "Everyone ready?" Robin asks, looking us all over. We all nod. "Everyone to the Bio Ship." I have no idea where I'm going so I just follow them. "I bet you have no clue what we're talking about" Kid Flash says, slowing down to walk beside me. **

"**Oh yeah? I bet you think that. But just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid, smart guy" I say. I walk past him and catch up with everyone else. Then we reach what they say is the garage—filled with motorcycles, tools, and a big pinkish ship in the middle. The door melts down and Miss Martian says "All aboard." **

"**That's the Bio Ship?" I ask. **

"**Yep" Kid Flash says, whizzing past me and into the ship. I walk up the ramp and steps inside. The door slowly rises back up locking us in. seats pop up in the middle of the control room. Miss Martian sits in the pilots chair and we take the other seats. Robin and Artemis sit to the left; Kid Flash sits by the wall to the right, forcing me to sit next to Super Boy in the middle. I sit down and a duel seat belt clasps around me. "Cool" I say, in amazement. We fly far away from Gotham—I'm not sure how far, but far. When we land I walk out first. It's a forest area—trees, shrubs, grass, the annoying monkey-sounding birds. "Where are we?" I ask. **

"**Oregon" Robin says. Of all places in the world a clone decides to hide out in Oregon. When we get off the ship Miss Martian makes the ship blend in to the surroundings so it's not seen. "Alright Alfa, with me. Beta, find him and bring him out into the open" Robin says. The Alfa team—Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian—walks into the Bio Ship and disappears. "So who's in charge here?" I ask. Artemis looks at Super Boy but he looks somewhere else. "Alright fine, babies. I'll lead" I say. **

**Thankfully I left my Jacket in the Bio Ship otherwise I would've been drenched in sweat by now. We trudge through the forest for hours. No sign of anything or anyone. Then, as I push past a few branches, I lose my footing on a hill a slide down. At the bottom I sit up and wipe the dirt off my arms. **_Boom!_** Super boy lands in front of me and keeps walking. Artemis hops down the hill and helps me to my feet. "You okay?" she asks. **

"**Yeah…fine" I say, glaring at Super Boy, who's still walking "Why does he not like me? What did I do to make him hate me so much?"**

"**Well, not only are red and black his colors, but just the whole clone thing. He gets easily offended by it" she says. We turn and keep walking. I hear a **_Snap!_** And turn around. "Did you hear that?" I ask. **

"**Yeah" Super Boy says. **_Snap! Snap!_** "Okay you guys split up and circle around. I'll go straight down" I whisper. They nod and they split—Artemis goes right and Super Boy goes left. I slowly walk back toward the hill. I stop when I hear bushes rustling. I look to my left and don't see anything. I look to my right and see a faint shadow. More like an outline. "Hello?" I call out. I hear more rustling, and see bushes moving. Then suddenly I'm pinned down underneath him. The clone. He's growling like an animal. "I'm not going to hurt you" I say, in a calm voice. Even though on the inside I'm terrified. His expression softens, but only for a minute until Artemis shoots an arrow at him. It bounces off of him like a rubber ball, and I manage to roll out from underneath him. He growls and Super Boy slams him into a tree. "Quit the distraction" I say to Artemis "Thanks." She nods and shoots another arrow at him. Match sends Super Boy flying fifty feet to the left. "Your turn" I say. Artemis sends Arrows flying left and right but they don't do anything significant. It just makes him mad. He charges and Artemis is sent unconscious across the woods. "Oh great" I mumble. He turns toward me. "Hey, like I told you. I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to thank you" I say. His eyes narrow just like Super Boy's eyes did. Like if he could he would zap me with heat vision. "You saved a girl from an explosion, remember? That was me" I say. I slowly and carefully take small steps forward. "Calm down. You don't need to fight" I say. His expression turns blank as if he's trying to understand what I'm saying. I take his hand and say "See I'm friendly." I wear my best smile. He grabs me and gets down. Then **_Boom!_** The hillside explodes, sending dirt flying at us. After everything settles, he pulls me to my feet. The air is filled with smoke—from burning patches of grass—and dirt particles. "Artemis? Super Boy?" I call for them. I can't even see five feet in front of me and there's an annoying ringing in my ears. "Are you guys okay?" Artemis shouts.**

"**Yeah" Super Boy and I both shout back. I walk through the smoke until literally bump into Artemis. "Whoa watch it" she says. **

"**Well, it isn't my fault I can't see through smoke" I reply. Somehow Super Boy knocked out Match and drug him into the 'cage' they used. All though Super Boy got pretty beat up doing it. And of course Miss Martian was there to care for him. I stayed quiet the whole way back to the cave. **

**I slide on my leather jacket as I walk down the ramp of the Bio Ship. I walk in silence until Robin comes and walks with me. "Batman told me about your history with Match…I'm sorry it went the way it did. I know how hard it is" he says. **

"**Do you know who I am?" I ask.**

"**Yes" he says.**

"**Do I know you?" I ask.**

"**Yes" he says. He puts a hand on my shoulder and stops me. I turn toward him and he says "He'll be cared for better here, instead of being out terrorizing people." I hadn't realized it but my eyes were wet. I wipe the water off and keep walking. I almost got to the Zeta tube but Batman was there and he says "Harley." **_No, keep walking_**, I told myself. But I stopped and turned. "Thank you" he says, with a nod. I give a thumbs-up and walk into the Zeta tube. A white flash and I'm back at the harbor. The bright night's sky above me, the stars and moon glowing. I get on my motorcycle and zoom off to the apartment. **

**I climb up the ladder and into my window, hitting the floor with a **_thud_**. "Ow" I say, standing up. I change into my jeans and a red shirt. I wipe off all of the makeup and brush out my ratty hair. I walk out into the living room where Heather, Bonnie, and Jimmie are all standing looking worried. "Hey, guys" I say. **

"**Oh, thank goodness you're safe" Bonnie says, with a sigh of relief. Jimmie quickly puts his arms around me and says "I'm glad you're okay." Normally, in front of Heather, I would push him away. But instead I held him tighter. "Are you okay?" he whispers. **

"**No" I whisper back. We let go and I receive hugs from Heather and Bonnie. "I'm just um…I'm gonna go to bed" I say. I turn and walk back into my room. **


	10. Episode 10: Losing Everything

**Episode 10: Losing Everything**

**After a few weeks of missions with the team, I told them who I was. It was no surprise to Robin, and Artemis was still my friend. Wally was a little shocked, though. And sometimes it almost looks like he's scared of me. Miss Martian was very supportive; Super Boy was…well a big angry jerk. As usual. And I've been doing my own research project. I've been looking into to Bonnie's past. The more I read into it the more she looks harmless. Until today. **

**I've seen stranger things. But Bonnie dressed up like some CIA agent pointing a gun at my head is a little strange. "Looks like Jason was right, huh?" Jimmie says. **

"**Yeah, maybe just a little bit" I say. Bonnie rolls her eyes and says "You both are coming with me to HQ. And don't try to fight, you're already in a hole and I wouldn't make it deeper, if I were you." She gesture with her gun toward the door. I push Jimmie out the door and shut it. "This has nothing to with him. It's about me right? You want me" I say. **

"**Exactly…and that's just what I'll get" she says. She tried to kick me nut I duck and roll past her. I block three or four of her punches, but it doesn't make any difference. "What is wrong with you?" I ask. **

"**Oh, like you couldn't see through the fake smiles and hideous laughter? Please, it was all a show to keep you out of the way" she says. **

"**Of what? Geez, you people don't get it do you? I can decide for myself you know" I say. I'm angry enough, I punch her and she hits the ground. If I didn't know she was a spy I would feel bad. But seeing as she just tried to kill me…I don't feel a thing. I immediately call Jason using the watch he gave me. "What's the problem?" he asks. **

"**Uh, it turns out you were right. Bonnie just tried to kill me" I say.**

"**Are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asks.**

"**Yeah I'm fine. She's out for now but I don't know for how much longer" I reply. **

"**Pack your things. I'll be there with a squad in five minutes" he says, as his picture disappears. I walk to the front door and open it. Jimmie gives me a **_What for?_** Look. "Would **_you_** rather of knocked out Bonnie?" I ask, stepping to the side so he sees. He shakes his head and says "You know what, I think I'm good." **

"**I have to pack" I say, glumly "Heather's gonna kill me." I turn and walk to my room. I get a suit case from my closet and pack what little I have—some shirts, jeans, skirts, shoes, and the makeup and things from the bathroom. "So where are you gonna go?" Jimmie asks, leaning against the door frame. **

"**I don't know. Wherever Jason will send me next. I'll get a new set of foster parents, a new school, and new friends" I say. I hear voices and footsteps. There here. I walk out to the living room and Jason walks over to me. "I think we've found a new home for you. I think you're going to like this one" he says, sidestepping. Superman, Batman, and Wonder Women are standing by the door. I look back at Jason. "Are you serious?" I ask. **

"**Well, if you want it" he says. I walk to them and Superman holds out a hand. "Welcome to the family, Alexandra" he says, smiling. I shake his hand and say "What family?"**

"**You're a part of the Justice League family now. You're one of us" Wonder Women says. **

"**What's the catch?" I ask.**

"**No catch. We've been watching you for a long time. You passed our test. Don't make me re-think my vote" Batman says. **

"**Don't scare the girl" Superman says.**

"**I'm not afraid" I say. **

"**Get you things. We'll be waiting outside" Batman says. They turn and walk outside and down the stairs. I turn around and see Jason talking with Jimmie. I walk over and pier over Jimmie's shoulder. "So what are you talking about?" I ask. **

"**Just you're visiting arrangements. Nothing special" Jason says "Go get your suit case. You don't want to keep them waiting long." I nod and walk to my room. I can't help feeling I won't see them again. Maybe I'll see Jason, but Jimmie…okay stop thinking about it. I walk to my bed and pick up my suit case. I turn around and Jimmie's standing in the doorway. "It was bound to happen right?" I say "Something always happens and I have to move right after moving in. it's just the usual routine." **

"**Is this it? The last we'll see each other?" he asks. I can see he's a bit teary eyed. **_Oh great_**, I think. **_Now __**I'm**__ going to cry too_**. "No, I'm sure we'll see each other again. It might be a while but we will" I say, trying to reassure what I'm not sure of myself. **

"**Sure doesn't feel that way" he says. **

"**No it doesn't" I agree. Jason steps in for a minute and says "Come on hustle" then disappears out the door. We share one last hug and he whispers "I love you" in my ear. Would do you say after that? I've never been told that, even by my parents. "I love you, too" I whisper back. We let go and I can't help myself. I kiss him one last time. I walk out the door and into the living room. "Ready to go?" Jason asks, turning around. I nod and we walk out of the apartment. "Wait what about Heather?" I ask.**

"**She'll get her things when she gets home. For now, go with them, and start a new life" he says. **

"**Like that's gonna be easy" I say. I carry my suit case down the stairs to the Bio Ship in the parking lot. "Yeah great job camouflaging guys" I say, walking up the ramp. Wonder Women, Superman, and Batman follow into the ship and the wall rises locking us in. I sit in the far right seat and the duel buckle locks me in place. Everyone sits down and we fly off. **

**The events of the morning are just the icing on the cake compared to the rest of my day. When we get off the ship we're in the garage of the cave. Miss Martian flies across the room to me and says "Alex! I'm so glad you decided to come!" **

"**Miss Martian will you please show her to her room?" Wonder Women asks her. She nods and pulls me to the main room. "You're going to love it here, I promise" she says. Kid Flash and Robin are training in the middle of the room by the computer, and Artemis and Super Boy are watching. Artemis looks up at me and waves. I wave back and Miss Martian says "Come on" and pulls me down the right hallway. We pass several doors on both sides until we reach door **_B o9_**. Miss Martian presses a button on the wall next to the door and it slides open. "The room has been previously prepared for you" she says, as we walk in. the walls are a subtle red with black trim. There's a bathroom to the right and a closet to the left. There's a small bed in the middle against the wall. It has black sheets and a red quilt with fuzzy red and black pillows. "I see" I say, looking around. **

"**I'll leave you to un-pack" she says. She leaves and the door slides shut behind her. I hang up my clothes in the closet and change into jeans and a t-shirt. I turn off the light and shut the door. I walk down the hallway to the left. I walk into the main room and they stop training. "Hey, you decided to stay" Robin says. **

"**Yeah…I did" I say. Kid Flash sneaks a punch and Robin flies back. "Not fair" Robin says. **

"**Why because I actually beat you? Ha, ha you're winning streak is no more!" Kid Flash jumps up and down a few times. "Do you guys always act like this?" I ask.**

"**Pretty much" Artemis says. **

"**That's comforting" I say. **

"**So you live here now?" Super Boy asks. **

"**Yeah I do. Got a problem with that?" I ask. **

"**So what if I do?" he says. **

"**I've been through **_hell_** today. Don't mess with me" I say, forcefully. I turn and walk back to my room. The door slides shut and keep the light off. **_It's not forever_**, I think. **_This has to end someday right? Just hold on._


	11. Episode 11: A Gift From Aunty S

**Episode 11: A Gift From Aunty S**

**You probably think you know me by now. You think I'm a tough talking know-it-all, right? Well you don't know the half of it. I slip on my silky red robe and walk to the kitchen. Super Boy and Miss Martian are sitting at the table eating breakfast and laughing. "Good Morning Alex" Miss Martian says. **

"**Morning" I say. I sound almost depressed. I don't recognize my own voice, it's dark and raspy. My eyes sting from hours of crying this morning, and not to mention last night…in other words I'm a mess. "What's your problem?" Super Boy asks. I slam my fists on the counter in frustration and say "What do you think is my problem? I had to leave the only person who ever loved me behind and my, second, mother betrayed my trust!" I grab a snack bar from the cupboard and trudge back to my room. If only the door could slam. I jump onto my bed and lay there in a heap. I hear a knock on the door and I scream, "Go away!" the door slides open anyway and Super Boy is standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" I ask. **

"**I'm sorry. I know how hard it hurts when you're betrayed" he says. I stand and straighten out my robe. "Sorry for blowing up on you. I'm just…" a million memories flash by in a second and I can't think.**

"**Messed up" he finishes. I nod. Then a strange thing happens: I hug him. "You need someone to talk too, I get it" he says. **

"**I don't know why I'm acting like this" I say, wiping tears off my face with my sleeve.**

"**Because you've never been able to accept love. You have a hole in your heart that needs filled, so you find a way to fill it. But it usually ends up worse" he says.**

"**How do you know that?" I ask. **

"**I'm the same way" he admits. After a few minutes of silence I step back and wipe the last tears off. "I should um" I say, looking for an excuse. **

"**Yeah" he says. He steps out and the door shuts. I get dressed—jeans and my mother's shirt—put on my makeup and slide on my boots as I hop out the door. I walk into the main room and I hear a familiar voice say "Ally!" Heather is standing with Batman by the Zeta Tube. "Heather!" I shout excitedly. I run to her and we hug. "You know her?" Wally asks, as if he's amazed or something. **

"**Yeah, she's my sister" I say. His jaw drops to the floor. "You are related?" he points at us. **

"**Yeah, why is difference in hair color? Or the fact we don't look alike?" Heather says. Artemis starts laughing behind him. "Heather will stay here until we find a permanent place for her" Batman says.**

"**No, no, no. where she goes I go we're a package deal" I say. **

"**Not this time sis. I want to go out on my own for a while" Heather says. **

"**By the way, Harley Quinn is needed elsewhere" Robin says. He appears out of the shadows like it's part of him. It's actually kind of creepy. "There's a new Harley Quinn?" Heather asks. **

"**That would be…me" I say, reluctantly. She takes a step back and looks at me funny. "You?" she asks.**

"**Yeah, anyway I have to go suit up" I say. I run to my room and put on the costume—the red and black suit created by Red Arrow, the makeup, mask, and boots. I walk into the main room and Heather says "Whoa." I stand next to Robin. "How long has this been going on?" she asks—and when she said 'This' the pointed up and down my outfit. **

"**A few weeks" I say "Anyway, where and why am I needed?"**

"**You're needed in holding" he nods to the right. I take a deep breath and nod. "See ya guys" I wave at Heather. I walk with Robin down the hallway to the left all the way to the end, to a holding facility only used on special occasion. Apparently they had nowhere else to keep Match. I don't know why I would be needed here. Superman and Super Boy are both standing in front of his cell, while you can just barely here the booms of Match smashing the cell to pieces. "Thank Jor-El. He's trying to destroy the cell" Superman says. **

"**So what am I supposed to do about it?" I ask. **

"**Super Boy saw your performance with him when you were in Oregon. Maybe it would work here, too" Robin says. **

"**Are you kidding me? you want me to go in there, get beaten half to kern, and then try to talk to him. Nice plan" I say. **

"**Please" Super Boy mouths. **

"**Alright, fine" I say. Robin walks me to the door and says, "Good luck" just before I walk in. it is so much louder inside than out. "Hey!" I shout. Well that got his attention. He walks toward me and step back until I'm against the wall. He looks angry until he takes my hand and say, "Friend." **

"**Yes, friend. I'm your friend" I say, trying to sound calm. He glares outside the cell. I turn and see he's glaring at Superman and Super Boy. "Those are you're family" I say, turning back toward him. He looks at me as if asking **_what?_** "You have the same blood. And you look alike, too" I say. For the first time I notice he ripped off the S on his outfit. "Oh, why did you do that?" I ask, pointing to it. He looks at it then at me. "You ripped it" I say. He nods then continues glaring at the people outside. "They can be real jerks, can't they?" I say "But they mean well." **

"**Well" he repeats. **

"**Can you even talk?" I ask. He looks around and then at me. "Yes" he says "Little." I think I know what's going on. I speak a sentence in Kryptonian. He looks at me in bewilderment. "Yes, I speak Kryptonian. But did you understand it better than when I speak English?" I ask. He nods. "I'll be back to visit you. But right now I have to go talk with some people" I say, walking to the door. Robin opens the door. Before I walk out I tell him "Please don't break anything else." I walk out and Robin shuts the door. **

"**I think I know why he's so confused. When they structured the DNA, they used the Kryptonian side and they didn't factor in the natural language Kryptonians are born with. And they didn't take the time to feed him English through the little monkey things. The only English he knows is the stuff he overheard from different people" I explain. **

"**And he just repeated it…he has no idea what we're saying?" Superman asks. **

"**No. well almost. He's like a dog, in a way. He hears what you say, but he doesn't know what it means until you show him" I say. **

"**How did you figure **_that_** out?" Super Boy asks.**

"**It's simple. Anyway, we need to teach him ASL. That way he can communicate with us, and we can communicate with him. It'll have to do until we find a way to teach him English, and how to speak it" I say. **

"**I'll speak with the rest of the league. Until then no one goes in without permission" Superman says. He, Robin, and Super Boy walk down the hallway out of sight. Before I walk with them I look back at Match. His eyes follow me as I continue to walk down the hallway. I almost feel bad for leaving in there. Well, what could I have done? Nothing. So why do I feel this way? No idea. When I walk into the main room, it's empty. I walk down the right hallway toward my room. Then Heather walks out of a room, bumping in to me, almost knocking me over. "Sorry!" she says, jumping back. **

"**It's fine, it wouldn't be the first time" I reply. **

"**So where are**_ you_** staying?" she asks.**

"**I'll show you" I say. **

**We walk down the hall to **_B 09_**. I type in the passcode and the door slides open. "They really like decorating rooms in team colors, don't they?" Heather says. We walk inside and the door slides shut behind us. "So what are your colors?" I ask, sitting on the bed. She sighs and plops down next to me. "Purple and green" she says, resting her chin on her fist. **

"**That's not so bad, right? You love purple" I say. **

"**Yeah…but not **_that much_** purple. And it reminds me of dad anyway" she says "At least you have mom's colors—black and red." **

"**It's quit depressing actually" I admit. **

"**Yeah" she looks around "It is." Then there's a knock at the door. I walk to the door and type in the passcode. The door slides open and Robin says "We've got a…something."**

"**Can't it wait?" I ask. **

"**You're going to want to see this" he says. I look at Heather. She sighs and stands. "Whatever" she says. I walk with Robin to the main room. Everyone is there—Super Boy, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash. They're all standing around a box—a small black box about a foot tall. "What is that?" I ask. **

"**It was left by Poison Ivy at the French Gardens in downtown Gotham. Before she escaped, she said to make sure you got it" Robin says. I kneel down next to the box and cautiously pull off the lid. What it holds makes me stand and back up. "Isis" I say. The black cat meows loudly and crawls out of the box. She wears a thin, purple collar with a little white scroll attached to it. I kneel down and take to scroll from the collar. As I un-roll it, Isis purrs and rubs herself against my legs. I read it aloud, "A piece offering between us. Your father sends his regards, and wishes you luck, as do I. Love, Selina Kyle." **

"**Catwomen is your aunt?" Kid Flash asks. **

"**So stupid. She was like an aunt when I was little. But we haven't been at odds for years…this can only mean she's planning to be" I say. **

"**What is Isis doing here?" Heather asks. She walks to Isis and picks her up. Isis purrs and rubs her head on Heather's chin. "Catwomen sent her as a piece offering between us" I tell her. **

"**You two haven't disagreed on anything since…well, you know" she says. **

"**Since what?" Kid Flash asks. Artemis elbows him. "Since my father decided to murder my mother" I say. **

"**Sorry…I didn't mean to" he begins.**

"**No, it's alright. She said my mother deserved it…I hated her for it. We somehow seemed to move on from that. Now she wants to pick another fight with me, and she thinks a cat will make me not want to kill her again" I say. **

"**You almost did" Heather remembers, still petting the cat. **

"**I see you've opened the box." I turn around and see Wonder Women walking toward me. "What was inside?"**

"**Isis, Catwomen's cat. She says it's a 'Piece offering'. But I know her, it's for future use. I think she's planning something" I tell her. She thinks it over for a minute. While she thinks, Heather gives me Isis and walks down the right hallway toward her room. "In the meantime, I have something to occupy you. This is Cassandra" she turns slightly and a blonde girl about my height steps around her. "She's your new team member" Wonder Women explains "Try not to ruin her." **

"**So what's your hero name?" I ask. **

"**Wonder Girl" she says, shyly "What's yours?"**

"**Harley Quinn" I say. **

"**I heard about you. I admire your bravery" she says. **

"**Thanks" I say, awkwardly. She steps forward and pets Isis. "She's adorable" she says. **

"**Her name is Isis" I say. I glance behind Wonder Women and see Batman looking at me. He gesture me over. "I'll be right back" I say. I hand Isis to Wonder Girl and walk to Batman. "What is it?" I ask. **

"**I need you to come with me to the Watch Tower. The Justice League is holding a vote for your idea to teach Match ASL. Superman requests your presence" he says. I nod and we get in the Zeta Tube. **


	12. Episode 12: The Vote

**Episode 12: The Vote**

"**Everyone sit down!" Superman shouts over the rest of the Justice League. They slowly get quiet and sit back in their seats. "Harley Quinn, you have had experience with Match. Is he worth saving?" Batman asks. Everyone looks at me for an answer. "He saved my life, twice. Yes, he's easily provoked. But I think he's worth the time" I say. **

"**Why waste time trying to fix that monster?" Flash asks. **

"**You better watch it, Flash" I say "He's no monster. How much time have **_you_** spent with him?" **

"**Batman I think you should leash your dog" Flash says "Who even invited her? She's a child. This is serious." I stand abruptly and say fiercely, "you want me to get angry? Trust me, you don't want me angry." **

"**Harley" Batman puts a hand on my shoulder "Sit." Reluctantly, I sit back in my chair. "Who here votes for trying to turn Match into something good?" Wonder Women asks, looking around at everyone. Hawkman and Hawkgirl raise their hands, along with Green Lantern and Captain Atom. Superman raises his hand the same time I do. Green Arrow and Black Canary raise their hands. "Who here apposes?" Wonder Women asks. Batman and Flash raise their hands. "Now who would like to nominate someone to be responsible for Match?" Superman asks. **

"**I think the girl should" Hawkman says. **

"**Agreed" Hawkgirl says. Flash laughs. "Harley Quinn, you have been appointed to care for Match until he is…normal" Superman says. **

"**Meeting adjourned" Wonder Women says. Flash mumbles something. "What did you say?" I ask.**

"**I just don't think this is a good idea. He could get people killed" he says. **

"**And so could you…but they keep you around, don't they?" I say. **

"**You're a brave girl" Green Arrow says "You've got your hands full there Bats." **

"**What about Catwomen?" I ask. **

"**What about her?" Black Canary asks. **

"**She's planning something…didn't Wonder Women say something?" I ask. They shake their heads. I turn to Wonder Women. "You don't trust me do you?" I ask "You think I'm making it up…like I'm my mother?" **

"**No one here thinks that" Black Canary says. **

"**Yes they do! Flash is practically going to explode if he holds his laughter any longer" I say. **

"**We just don't know. It's not like her to give out clues" Wonder Women says.**

"**No, but it's like the Riddler" they all exchange looks "They are all planning something. And what about Bonnie my spy foster mom. She's a part of it. You people are so blind." **

"**We'll look into it, Harley. For now we need you back at the Cave" Batman says. **

"**No you won't. that's what you tell everyone 'We'll look into it'. You say that so we won't bother you. Now I know why Speedy left you guys" I say. I stand and walk out of the meeting room and down the hallway. I walk across the main room to the Zeta Tubes. I get in and Zeta to the Cave. **

"**Hey she's back!" Kid Flash says. I ignore him and walk down the right hallway to my room. I type in the passcode and the door slides open. Isis runs to me from the bed and meows. "Hey, girl" I say. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. I sit her down and walk into the closet. I change into my usual jeans. I pull on a black frilly shirt that sparkles. I wouldn't wear it, but my mother got for me for Christmas before she…you know…died. I brush out my hair and put on my usual red lipstick. I walk to the bed and say "What do you think, Isis?" the cat twirls and meows. I pet her on the head and walk to the door. "come one, Isis. You need some exercise." I open the door and Isis walks with me down the hallway to the main room. When I walk into the main room, Red Arrow is talking with Robin and Kid Flash. Red Arrow glances over at me. **_oh great_**, I think. **_He saw me_**. Isis runs over to them and starts rubbing up against their legs. I walk over to them and pick her up. "Sorry, she's a…a cat" I say awkwardly. **

"**We're just gonna leave you to talk" Robin says. He and Kid Flash start backing up and leave the room. "Talk?" I ask Red Arrow. **

"**Yeah, well. I'm here to talk you into an undercover mission. To find out more about this 'plan' Catwomen has" he says. **

"**Who gave us permission?" I ask. He looks around and leans in close to my ear. "No one" he says. He steps back and crosses his arms. "I'll be right back" I say. I walk down the right hallway toward my room. Isis sits beside me while I type in the passcode. The door slides open and Isis runs inside. I walk into the closet and change into my suit. Isis jumps onto the bed, curls up into a ball on my pillow, and sleeps. "I'll be back girl" I say, patting her head lightly. The door slides open and I walk out. I walk to the main room and make sure no one's there before I enter. Red Arrow gesture with his hand toward the Zeta Tube. I walk across the room and meet him by the Zeta Tube. "So where are we going?" I ask him. **

"**Gotham City" he says. A white flash then we're at the harbor. "Where does she live?" he asks me. I step out of the crate, and out of curiosity I look around the side. I see my motorcycle where I used to hide it. I walk around the side of the crate and get on. I pull up in front of the crate. "Get on" I say. He sighs and gets on behind me. I vaguely remember where she lives but I remember enough to get there. We park in the alley behind the building, and climb up the fire escape to floor 32. When we get to her window, the lights on and she's doing stuff inside. I push Red Arrow out of the window's sight line and tap three times on the window—a thing we did to tell who was there. She turns around and smiles. She opens the window and says "Come in. no sense staying out there."**

"**Mind if my friend comes in?" I ask, pulling Red Arrow into view. **

"**Alright" she says. I slide in through the window and Red Arrow follows. "Is Isis giving you any trouble?" she asks. **

"**No. and about that…what do you want in return?" I ask. She half-heartedly laughs and says "Nothing, dear." She walks to a couch and table by a large window that takes up the whole wall. She sits and motions me over. I walk over but Red Arrow stays by the window. "She won't bite. Trust me" I tell him. **

"**No thanks" he says. **

"**Suit yourself" I say. I sit across from Selina and she pours tea into a cup. "Would like some tea or coffee?" she asks. **

"**No thank you. In the note you said you wished me luck. Why?" I ask. She picks up her glass and takes a sip. "Ivy has this idea to convert you. To her side that is. She's got The Riddler, The Joker, she almost had Harley but…well, you know how that went" she sits her cup on the table. "I sent Isis not only to give you a friend—I had heard about what you going through—but to show you I'm not all bad. I put up the suit years ago, you know that. My daughter, Helena, however she's taking over for me. taking my place in the villain business." **

"**I haven't seen Helena in a while. How old is she?" I ask.**

"**She's turning eighteen this month" she replies. She takes another sip of her tea. "So you're working through her?" I ask. **

"**She's got it! Look at this brainiac!" she says, looking at Red Arrow and pointing at me. "Selina, this is serious. Tell Helena not to trust them, she can't. I should talk with Rose and Meadow, do you know where they are?" I ask. **

"**Ivy's daughters usually volunteer at the community gardens" she says. **

"**I'll be in touch, if you keep Helena out of the plan" I say. **

"**Deal" she says, smiling. We stand and she gives me a hug. "Have fun" she says. I walk to the window and crawl out onto the fire escape, and start to hour long walk down the fire escape. At the bottom, I get on my motorcycle and start it. A few minutes later, Red Arrow jumps down from the ladder and gets on behind me. "Next stop, Gotham Community Garden" I say. **

**When we arrive I see Meadow tending some flowers on the right fence. "You talk to Rose. I'll talk to Meadow" I say. I get off and walk to the fence by her. "So, I hear your in it with the villains now" I say.**

"**You're one to talk" she says. **

"**Hey, I ditched the villain scene. I just need you to promise me you won't team up with them. Please" I say. She thinks about it while she pets a snap dragon. "Alright, I promise on the life of my flowers" she says. **

"**Thank you, Meadow. Tell your mom I said hi?" I ask.**

"**Deal" she says. I walk through a few rows of flowers until I find Red Arrow talking to Rose. "And why should I trust you?" She asks him, crossing her arms. **

"**Because he's with me" I say, standing next to him. **

"**Don't tell me Meadow agreed" she says.**

"**Yep, she swore on her flowers. Your turn…please?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I swear on my flowers lives" she says. **

"**Thank you" I say "I'll be in touch." I pull Red Arrow down the rows to the motorcycle. "Alright. We've got Helena, Meadow and Rose…now we need Jennifer" I say. **

"**Who?" he asks. **

"**Jennifer Nigma" I say, getting on my motorcycle. He gets on behind me. "Where is she?" he asks. **

"**I'm sure she still lives with her aunt, up by my old house." **

**We pull up by a run down; washed out yellow, house a mile up the road from my old house. I get off my motorcycle and walk up the porch steps to the front door. I press the lit up doorbell to the right of the door. The door opens and Jennifer says "So it's true then, you really did switch." I nod and she lets me in. Red Arrow follows me in and Jennifer shuts the door. "So I suppose you're here to convert me or something?" she asks. **

"**Not exactly. I need you to promise me you won't join their club. It's too dangerous for us. Meadow and Rose promised, and so did Helena. And I've got Heather with me. I just need you" I say. She crosses her arms and thinks it over. "And what if I said no?" she asks.**

"**You would end up like your father" I say. **

"**I'm in. I promise I won't join them" she says. **

"**Thank you" I say "I'll be in touch." **

**When I Zeta into the Cave, I walk down the right hallway to my room. I type in the passcode and walk inside. The door slides shut behind me. I change into what I was wearing before I left—the black frilly/sparkly shirt, and jeans. Isis stretches and meows. "Hey, girl. Have a good nap?" I ask her. She meows as I walk to my nightstand and pick up my phone. I send the same text message to Heather, Meadow and Rose, Jennifer, and Helena. It says **_My House Saturday at 2_** Isis purrs as she rubs against me. I stroke her fur and say "Good girl, Isis." **


	13. Episode 13: Getting Closer

**Episode 13: Getting Closer **

**Saturday came around, like it usually does. I don't know what I expected when I walked in the door…but it was nothing like what I saw. Rose and Meadow made vines grow up the walls, Jennifer and Helena were yelling at each other. It was a disaster. Heather gave me a fearful look. I stepped forward and shouted "Everybody shut up!" they stopped and looked at me like I shouldn't have done that.**

**I take a shaky breath and say "Why are you arguing?" Jennifer steps forward. "Helena won't stop insulting me" she says. **

"**And you won't stop calling me a liar" Helena says. **

"**Alright stop it. That's just stupid. I called everyone here to offer you a proposition" I say. Rose elbows Meadow, who's making flowers bloom. Meadow perks up and looks at everyone. Helena says "What proposition?" I glance at Heather. She smiles and nods. "I want all of you to join me in creating a new team. One with the villains' kids showing that we're not all bad. I want to start something here today. But I need all of you to agree. Show your hands if you're in" I say. Rose raises her hand then quickly Meadow's hand flies up in the air. Jennifer slowly and shyly puts her hand up. "Helena?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and raises her hand. Heather puts up her hand and so do I. "Now what?" Jennifer asks. **

"**We need a name. Any suggestions?" I ask. **

"**How about the girl scouts? Well I guess that's taken." All the girls' eyes widen and they step back. I turn around. "Oh come on. Get a life" I say. Red Arrow laughs. "That would be nice wouldn't it?" **

"**This isn't the time, Red. I'm busy" I say. **

"**I know a guy who knows a guy who knows a guy. And that guy makes costumes on the down low. And with your new team I'm assuming you'll need them" he says.**

"**That's so nice" Helena says. I look at Helena. She shrugs her shoulders. "What's the catch?" Jennifer asks. **

"**No catch. Maybe a favor here and there but you know…that's just business" he says "Just write down what you guys, or girls I guess, want and I'll get them." **

"**Why are you being so helpful?" I ask him. **

"**Do I need a reason?" he asks. Meadow walks to me and hands me a note book. "What's this?" I ask her. **

"**The outfits" she says, shyly. I sigh and give it to Red Arrow. He flips through a few pages. "Nice" he says "I'll be back later." He walks away and I turn back to the girls. "Alright, we need a name. Just throw something out" I say. We spent the next four hours thinking of a name. We went through about eight pizzas before dark. **

**All the talking stops when we all hear footsteps. The light goes off and we hide wherever we can—behind doors, behind boxes, under the curtains. I hide behind a section of wall in front of the staircase by the front door. The steps get louder, and then I hear a **_Swoosh!_** And a **_Thud!_** I slowly look around the corner of the wall and see a body on the ground. I look across the door and see Helena with a small crossbow aimed at whoever it is on the ground. "Helena!" I say. **

"**He's not dead. He's just out" she says. I walk around the corner and kneel next to the body. I glance at Helena giving me a thumbs up, then I turn the body over. "Jimmie? What is he doing here?" I ask. **

"**You know him?" Jennifer asks, walking toward me. **

"**That's her boyfriend" Heather says. Normally I would say something like 'no he's not!' but I just say "Yeah."**

"**Alex, I'm so sorry I didn't know" Helena says. **

"**It's alright" I say. I carefully drag Jimmie over to the stairs and sit down next to him draped across them. "He should be awake in," Helena looks at her black wrist watch. "In about five minutes." Heather, Rose, and Meadow all sit across the room and talk about name ideas. Helena paces by the door. A few minutes later Jimmie quickly sits up and stares at me. "Alex?" he asks. **

"**Sorry about that. Helena didn't know who you were…so naturally she shot you" I say. He looks at the other girls and his eyes narrow. "Who are they?" he asks, pointing at them.**

"**Oh, don't worry they're my friends. That's Heather, Rose, Meadow," I nod in Helena's direction "And that's Helena." He blinks a few times. "Still kind of sleepy, huh?" I ask him. **

"**Yeah…yeah just a little bit" he replies. He stares at me for the longest time until I say "What?" he quickly leans forward and kisses me. I don't push back like I usually would in front of my friends—especially Heather. "Whoa what is going on?" I hear Jennifer coming back into the room. I try to pull away but Jimmie forces me to stay. Then I hear a bunch of giggling and whispers. I pull away and say to the other girls "Stop laughing" while trying not to laugh myself. "So what are you girls doing here anyway?" Jimmie asks. **

"**It's girls night out" Helena says. **

"**In a condemned house?" he asks, obviously not convinced.**

"**We like it dark and spooky" Jennifer says. **

"**Right" he says, still not convinced. **

"**Why are **_you_** here?" I ask him. He stands and dusts off his clothes. "No reason in particular" he says. **

"**I know you're lying" I say. I stand next to him. "What's the real reason you're here?" I ask. **

"**I come here so I won't forget" he says. **

"**Forget what?" Helena asks. Heather elbows Helena and says "That's **_none_** of your business, Helena." Helena nods and walks with Heather across the room to Meadow and Rose. Jennifer joins them. Jimmie turns to me. "Can we talk?" he asks. I nod and we walk outside. The crickets are so loud my ears hurt, and the moon is so bright it's like it's not even dark. We walk to the end of the driveway and sit on the curb. "What's up?" I ask. He shifts nervously. "How long have you been back in Gotham?" he asks. **

"**I don't live in Gotham anymore. I just visit for missions sometimes. I'm just in Gotham today" I say. **

"**When will you be back?' he asks. **

"**I don't know. It depends on what I need to do" I say. He shifts again. "So since you're only here tonight, can we get out of here?" he asks. It would be best if I stayed here. But when will I get the chance to be with Jimmie again? So like an idiot I say "Sure." I stand and dust the dirt off my pants. "We can take my car" he says, standing. **

"**When did you get a car?" I ask him. **

"**A few weeks ago" he says. He walks to a black Camaro by the driveway. "**_That's_** your car?" I ask, pointing to it. He smiles and gets in the driver's seat. I walk to the car and slide in the passenger seat. We drive into Gotham. I can't believe how much I missed it—the bright city lights and huge buildings. I spent most of the time in the car looking out the window. It hadn't changed a bit. Whenever I come into Gotham I usually spend most of the time on the backstreets. With the rundown old apartment buildings. "So what's it like? Being a superhero?" he asks. **

"**It's…well it's not as fun as it sounds, that's for sure. It's hard" I say. **

"**Well, that's to be expected. Any new friends?" he asks. **

"**No, I haven't replaced you" I say. He chuckles and smiles. We pull into an apartment complex called Oak Springs. He parks in front of a tall apartment building and gets out. I get out and shut the door. "Where are we?" I ask. **

"**My house. Since we usually hang out at your place, and you don't have a place right now, this'll have to do" he replies. I follow him to an alley to the right of the building. He stands next to a ladder and says "Ladies first." **

"**You snuck out?" I ask. **

"**More or less. My parents don't really care where I am" he says. **

"**Why don't you go first" I say. He shrugs and climbs up the ladder and crawls into a window. "Come on!" he whispers. I climb up the ladder and crawl in the window. It's dark so I can't really see anything. Jimmie walks across the room, almost tripping on something, and turns on the light. The walls are plastered with his pictures—buildings, bridges, trees. I'm surprised to see some of me. I didn't even know he took those pictures. "Cool, huh?" he asks. **

"**Yeah, it's really cool. When did you take the pictures of me?" I ask. **

"**Oh, those were before we first met. I was breaking in a new camera" he says, shyly. **

"**Right, that's why they look so good" I say. He laughs shyly. "Okay, so maybe I thought you were the most beautiful girl at school, what's wrong with that?" he asks. **

"**Nothing's wrong with that" I say. He steps forward and puts his hand on my cheek. He slowly leans forward and meets my lips. It was just like our first kiss at school. When you get the tingly butterflies. I got the strange feeling I wasn't going home. **


	14. Episode 14: Gone

**Episode 14: Gone**

**The next day was a nightmare. I was late to training in the cave. I had to explain why I was late—that was awkward. Heather pretty much hated me. Because I 'ditched' them at the meeting. **

"**How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes and walks up the front steps of our old house. She stops at the doorway and turns around. "It was a mistake. I get it. Now are you just gonna stand there or come inside?" she asks. She turns and walks inside. I glance back at my motorcycle—it sounds like a good idea to leave right now. But I should stay. If I left it would only make things worse. I walk up the steps and walk inside. All of their eyes are on me—Helena, Rose, Meadow, Jennifer, Heather. "Are you going to explain why you left us?" Helena asks, sounding almost hurt. **

"**I needed to get away. I'm really sorry girls" I tell them. They all exchange looks. Then it's the weirdest group hug ever. "We understand. We all need **_that_** sometimes" Jennifer says, as they step away. We all laugh. "Now, we came up with a few names. 'A few' meaning only one" Helena says. **

"**And what is it?" I ask. **

"**The Dark Stars" Heather says "You know, because of the whole villains' kids theme. Jennifer thought of it." **

"**Who votes for using it?" I ask. I raise my hand. Jennifer, Rose and Meadow raise theirs. Helena and Heather then follow. "Oh, and Red Arrow came back with the costumes" Heather says. **

"**Well then…let's suit up shall we?" I say. **

**After we all change we meet back in the main room. Helena comes out first wearing a pure black full-body suit and matching mask. Then Rose and Meadow come out wearing outfits that look like onesies made of plant leaves with matching masks. Then Jennifer shyly walks out of the closet. She wears a bright green tank top that stops a few inches above her belly button, and matching shorts that are also really small with a matching mask. Then Heather. She's wearing a purple suit like mine only it has long sleeves, and a matching mask. "Names?" I ask them. **

"**Huntress" Helena says. **

"**The Ivy Twins" Rose and Meadow say in unison.**

"**Just Jennifer…I don't really have another name" Jennifer says. **

"**Ace" Heather says, holding up some playing cards. **

"**Fantastic. Alright, first day of training will be tomorrow, because I've got things going on today. And I promise I'll be there" I say. **

"**Unless you're going to be staying with Jimmie again" Helena teases. **

"**Helena!" Heather elbows Helena and gives her a stern look. "Anyway I have to be somewhere. I'll you girls later" I say. **

**After I change back into my clothes—a white shirt, dark blue jeans, a dark green sweater, and brown knit boots—I walk outside and down the steps to my motorcycle. I slide on my motorcycle and start it. I drive back to the harbor and park behind the crate that holds the Zeta Tube. I slide off and walk around to the front of the crate. I open the door and step in. a white flash and I'm in the cave. Batman, Superman, and Wonder Women are waiting for me by the computer. I walk them and say "So…why did you need me here?" **

"**We have new options for you. We know that just because you live here doesn't mean you don't need an education. So you can either go back to Gotham Academy or be homeschooled by Black Canary" Wonder Women says. **

"**I think I'll go back to the academy" I say. **

"**And you'll begin teaching Match ASL on Thursday" Superman says. **

"**Okay," I nod. "And I have a request."**

"**What?" Batman asks. **

"**I want a team. But not any team, The Dark Stars" I say. **

"**Who?" superman asks. **

"**All of the Villains of Gotham City had children. And those children are The Dark Stars. I need this…and I'm doing it with or without your permission. I just thought I'd ask" I say. **

"**Bring these 'Dark Stars' to the cave tomorrow. The Justice League will hold a vote, which will include you" Wonder Women says.**

"**Thank you" I say. I walk back to the Zeta Tube. I step in and flash back to Gotham. I walk out of the crate and close the door. Then something grabbed me and I blacked out. **


	15. Episode 15: Holding on

**Episode 15: Holding On**

**My days get weirder and weirder.** **I don't know what your definition of 'weird' is but being tied to a chair in an empty warehouse is weird. I slowly open my eyes and let them adjust to the harsh light. My wrists are tied tightly to the armrests of a wooden chair. As far as I can tell, I'm alone. I always have a way to get out of situations like this. But this time I don't. And I left my watch Jason gave me in my room at the cave. "Just great, Ally. Just great" I say to myself. I wriggle my wrists but I can't slip out. I look around the warehouse, trying to find something that could help me. Boxes won't help. And that is all that's in here. "Oh, come on. Think" I tell myself. I hear the hinges of a door turning. I see someone walking toward me from the shadows. Then Bonnie steps into the light. "Thought you saw the last of me?" she asks, smiling. **

"**You're crazy" I say. **

"**Am I? I'm only doing what was asked of me" she replies. **

"**And what is that?" I ask. **

"**Bringing you to your father" she says. I know what he'll do. My father doesn't want to chat, he wants to kill me. I try wriggling out of the ropes again. **_I have to get out of here_**, I think. I must look panicked because Bonnie says, "Don't bother trying to get away. He'll be here any minute now." **

"**You can't do this, Bonnie. He'll kill me, is that what you want?" I ask her. **

"**It doesn't matter what I want" she says, her face stone cold. I hear the door hinges again. He's here. I hear footsteps and an evil laugh. "Fantastic, Bonnie. For once you did your job" The Joker says, stepping into the light. She frowns and walks away. "Oh my dear, Alexandra. My have you grown" he says. I stay quiet and watch him speak. It's almost as if it's not him speaking. "Well, then. Let's get down to business shall we? Where are the other girls?" he asks, stepping closer. **

"**Why would I ever tell you? You're a monster. I would never help you destroy those girls" I say. He slaps my face making my cheek sting. "Where are they?" he asks, more aggressively. **

"**Go die in a hole" I say "You deserve at least that much dignity." He hits me again. "You're just like your mother. You're stubborn, hard headed, and a little brat!" he says. **

"**At least being like mom is honorable. Being like you is a curse" I say. He hits me again. "How many times do I have to ask you? Where are they?" he asks. I don't answer. He pulls my head back by my hair and pushes a knife close to my throat. "Where are they?" he asks, slowly. I don't answer. He goes to cut my throat but hesitates. "What are you waiting for? Kill her!" Bonnie shouts at him. **

"**Don't tell me how to do my job, witch!" he shouts back. I meet his eyes. "You can't do it can you? You're too weak. Because I won't let you near me. I'm too much of a challenge. It was more fun killing mom, because she let get close enough" I say. He lets go and turns, walking the other way. "Stop messing with me!" he shouts, covering his ears "You're just a stupid child!" **

"**I'm **_your_** child" I correct him. He turns toward me. "You deserve to die, just like your mother" he says. **

"**Then why can't you kill me?" I ask. **

"**Shut up!" he screams. **

"**You couldn't live with yourself if you killed me directly. That's why you set up a bomb to kill me, so you wouldn't feel bad about it" I say. **

"**Be quiet!" he says. I look around one more time, trying to find something that can help me get out. I see something up in a window to my right. It looks like a person. My eyes focus in on it, and I see it's Helena. She counts down from three with her fingers, and then vines break the windows and wrap up Bonnie like a mummy. The Joker says, "What is this?" almost amused. Then Helena shoots an arrow that sticks into his neck. He slowly falls to the ground, asleep. Then Jennifer runs to me and cuts the ropes around my wrists. "Thanks" I say.**

"**No problem" she replies. I stand and start to feel dizzy and the room spins at a thousand miles an hour. "Are you okay, Ally?" Heather asks, walking toward me. I don't remember anything else, because I blacked out. **

**I wake up in a room with white walls and a white and blue tiled floor. I feel a slight pinching in my arm and I see an IV in my arm. The beeps from the monitor make my head hurt. I'm in the usual white hospital gown, covered by my red and black blanket from the cave. My wrist watch and cell phone sit on the bedside table. I can't see anything outside of the room from a blue curtain dividing the room. There's a small bandage on my forehead. I don't know why it's there. I hear footsteps, and then Heather walks around the blue curtain. She sits on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?" she asks. **

"**Alright" I say. **

"**Jimmie wanted to be here, but I told him to go home since he was here three hours before I was" she says. **

"**What happened to the Joker?" I ask.**

"**They've got him in a cell at Gotham Police Station, but they don't have anything to hold him. A day at the most and he's out" she replies. **

"**That's reassuring" I say "So when can I get home?"**

"**The doctor said you can go whenever you're ready" she says. I nod and sit up. "Maybe you should wait. Give yourself more time to heal" she says. I don't know what to do. I don't feel like going back to the cave is a good idea, but if it gets me away from my father…I just don't know. "I'll call Jimmie and tell him that you woke up. He might be better company for you" Heather says. She slides her phone out of her jean pocket and walks around the curtain. It seems like I'm missing something. I can't remember what but I feel like I am. Like there's something I'm not remembering. Something important…the vote was yesterday! And I didn't show up. But only because I was kidnapped and held against my will. A typical day for me. But one thing doesn't make sense: why The Joker hesitated to kill me. I was right there, so why didn't he just get it over with? Not that I want to die, but I expected to. And Bonnie wanted to kill me, too. Heather walks back around the curtain and says, "Jimmie will be here in a few minutes." She sits on the edge of the bed again. "Once Jimmie gets here I've got to go talk with the girls. But I'll be back later" she says.**

"**Okay. Tell them I said thank you? I say "And thank **_you_** for saving me, too." She smiles and nods briefly. I hear footsteps then Jimmie walks around the curtain. "Hey" I say.**

"**Hey" he says. Heather hops off the bed, waves, and walks around the curtain. He walks closer and sits next to me. "You okay?" he asks. I nod and say, "I'm alright." **

"**You don't look alright" he says. **

"**It's that bad, huh?" I ask, sarcastically. Trying to make it sound better than it is won't help. It never does. "I really am fine, though I may look pretty bad, I'm just fine" I say, reassuringly. He nods and kisses my forehead. "I'm glad you're okay" he says. **

"**Batman is going to be so mad at me for missing the meeting yesterday. I say I'm gonna be there, then I get kidnapped. Just my luck" I say. **

"**Everyone was worried sick about you. The only reason I know what happened is because batman came to my house looking for you. You should've seen the look in his eyes when I said you weren't there…spooky" he says. **

"**Why would he go to your house?" I ask. **

"**Maybe because I'm…associated with you. You know, a friend" he says. **

"**I think you're more than a friend, Jimmie" I say "He probably thought…never mind." **

"**Oh…yeah" he says. There's an awkward silence. "I'll leave you to rest. I'll be back later" he says. He gives me a brief kiss then he walks away. **


	16. Episode 16: Unlikely Friends

**Episode 16: Unlikely Friends**

**Heather came back about an hour after Jimmie left. We leave the hospital and take a bus to the Harbor. Heather gets off the bus with me close behind. We walk across the gravel to the crate. "You sure you're fine?" Heather asks, opening the door. The hinges squeak loudly as the door swings open. "I'm sure" I say. We step in the crate and Zeta to the cave. When we're inside the cave, I see Jennifer, Helena, Rose, and Meadow standing by the computer in costume. "What are they doing?" I whisper to Heather. **

"**I'll let Robin explain that one," she says. "It's a bit of a long story." She jogs across the room to the girls and they start talking. I feel really out of the loop. I don't know what's going on, or what I'm supposed to be doing. I walk down the right hallway and past a few doors to my room. I type in the passcode—after messing up a few times—and the door slides open. "MEOW!" Isis jumps off the bed and runs across the room to me. She puts her paws up on my legs and tries to climb up my pants. "Hey girl" I say. I pull her up and rub her head. She purrs. I set her down on the bed and walk into the closet. I flip up the light switch and search through my clothes. **_Red, red, black, red and black, red, can't I wear anything but red?_** I think. I pull a pair of shorts—that are red—off the hanger and grab a black shirt out of my drawer. I change and put my hair up into a pony tail. I slide my feet into my black flats and walk out the door. I walk down the hallway to the main room. The girls are still talking by the computer. I walk past them and down the left hallway to the kitchen. The team is talking in the living room—Aqua Lad, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Super Boy. I sit on the couch next to Robin and say, "Will someone tell me what is going?" they all exchange looks. "We're sharing the cave with The Dark Stars, per Batman's orders" Robin says. **

"**Well, what's so bad about that?" I ask. **

"**The fact that this is our cave, and they're a bunch of girls" Kid Flash says. **

"**Actually they're my girls. I asked for them to be an official team…I didn't think they would agree, though" I say.**

"**So you're a part of their team then?" Super Boy asks.**

"**I'm sort of a free agent, if you will. If you guys need help I'll help you. But I'm a Dark Star, too" I say. **

"**I'm lost" Kid Flash says. **

"**Like always" Artemis says, sarcastically. I laugh and walk back down the hallway to the main room. Batman is typing on the computer and the girls have left. "Stopping by for a visit?" I ask, walking toward him.** **Continuing to type he says, "No. I was dropping off your new ASL books for you to teach Match." He stops typing and walks to the Zeta Tube. "They're in your room" he says. He disappears into the Zeta Tube with a short flash. I walk down the right hallway and pass a few doors. I stop at my door and type in the passcode. The door slides open and I walk in. the door slides shut behind me. I see a stack of books on my bed and Isis is rubbing herself along them. I walk to my bed and sit beside the books. I pick up the first book and read the title: **_ASL for Beginners_**. I read the next book title: **_ASL for Dummies_**. This is going to be just great. First thing's first: I have to learn it. I open the book and read the introductory. It's sounds easy, so I flip the page and try the first letter. "A" I say as I sign it. "Seems easy." I flip the pages for hours ingraining sign language into my head. I know it all roughly. I quiz trying not to look at the book. "A…L…E…X" I say, slowly making the letters. "M…A, T…C…H." I look through one more time before turning out the l lights. **

**I get up early and change into jeans and a red shirt. I sit on my bed and drill more ASL. I have to keep doing this until I feel confidant without a book. "A L E X" I say, as I remember it. "I think I can do this." I grab the book and walk out the door. I walk to the main room and around the corner. I follow the wall down the far left hallway to Match's…cage thing. I don't know quite what to call it. Anyway, I tap on the glass three times. He turns around and I wave. I open the door and close it behind me. "Remember me?" I ask. He nods. "I'm going to teach you a thing called sign language. It's real easy" I say. I sit in the corner and motion him over. He slowly walks closer questioning whether or not I'm safe to trust. "Sit" I say. He sits and crosses his legs. "Alright let's start with your name. Follow my hand movements" I say. I hold up my hand and he does the same. "M" I say, forming the M. he mouths M as he tries to copy me. "Good. Okay…now A" I say. I hold up the A. He says, "This is stupid."**

"**No it's not. This could help you get out of this cage. Don't you want that?" I ask. He nods and forms the A. after a few hours I'm done for the day. I stand and so does he. "I'll leave you the book. Promise me you'll keep practicing" I say, holding out the book. **

"**I promise" he says. When he takes the book, for a short second, his hand touches mine. It doesn't sound like a big deal, but I got this weird feeling in my gut. I can't tell if it's good or bad so I let go quickly and leave the cell. After I lock the door I walk down the hallway into the main room. "What did you find?" I hear Helena's voice as I turn the corner. Then I hear Jimmie's voice saying, "Well, it's a dead end. Are you sure you got the right address?" I quickly look around the corner and see the girls in costume looking up at the computer. Helena looks back at Heather, who's standing behind the others. She nods stiffly. She looks around the room and her eyes stop on me. I mouth, **_what's going on?_** She motion for me and mouths, **_Suit up_**. I nod and sneak in the shadows to my room. I run in and change into my suit. I jog back down the hallway and slip in behind Heather. Sure enough it's Jimmie on the screen. It looks like he's in front of another computer typing feverously on the keyboard. "So having fun without me?" I ask loudly. Helena whips around and locks eyes with me. Then the others turn around. "Were you ever going to tell me?" I ask. **

"**No. you're un-reliable. I'm the leader now" Helena says, standing up taller as if it will intimidate me.**

"**Who says?" I ask, as if I know the answer. It bugs her when people act like they know more than her, so I did it just to watch her face turn sour. Jennifer sidesteps and stands behind Heather. Rose and Meadow stand behind Heather. "Looks like no one," I say. "Where do you get off thinking otherwise? I founded the team. And if you want to go and play leader that's fine. Just not on **_my_** team." **

"**You think you're so tough, why don't we fight it out right now?" she says. **

"**Why don't we" I say. **

"**Uh, girls, are you even paying attention?" Jimmie says. Heather gets in my face trying to intimidate me again. Her eyes bore into me, full of anger and hate and resentment. I can't tell if it's toward me or if it's about someone or something else and she's just blowing off steam. "Are they fighting?" Jimmie asks, sounding alarmed. **

"**About to" Heather says. Helena tries to hit me but I duck and roll past her. I get to my fight and hop to the left when she tries to hit me again. "That all you got?" I ask. She growls and comes at me, swinging her little cross bow at me. I jump up and push her shoulders with my feet so she falls forward. I really don't want to hurt her. I turn around and see her scrambling to get up. She loads her crossbow, still kneeling, and quickly turns shooting the arrow straight for my head. I duck and the arrow wizzes past my head. "Helena, stop!" Heather shouts. Helena stands and loads her cross bow. I quickly kick it out of her hand and pull a pocket knife from my suit and hold it close enough to her neck to get her attention. "It's over, Helena" I say. I slip the knife back into my suit pocket and turn to walk away. I take two steps then I'm shoved forward and hit the ground hard. I turn and look up. Helena stands over me with her cross bow aimed for my heart. With one quick move I switch the positions. I'm on Helena and she's on her back. Once again my knife close to her neck. "Stop this, now" I say, firmly. **

"**Who are you my mother?" she says. She kicks me a few feet away. My right shoulder twinges with pain. Helena gets to her feet. "Someone stop them!" Heather and Jimmie shout in unison. Helena stomps forward and aims her cross bow. I jump up to my feet and back out of the way as she shoots. My shoulder is stiff and hard to move. "Helena stop this, please. I don't want to hurt you" I say. She laughs and continues forward. I hear quick footsteps and see the team all standing in the right hall doorway, their jaws on the floor. I look back to Helena as she kicks my gut sending me flying across the room and landing on the other shoulder. I stand, my legs shaking, and the air taken from my lungs. "Had enough?" Helena asks. She walks close to me and when she's in range I land a perfect side-spin-kick on her head. She spins and drops to the floor. I take a shaky breath and my eye sight fades in and out. "Alex!" Heather shouts. She runs to me and catches me when I threaten to pass out. "What Happened here?" I hear a stern voice. Maybe Batman's. I can't tell. I'm barely up and standing. Heather is beside me holding me up. "It was my fault" I say. I'll take the blame.** **"Mm Hm" Robin says. I feel my lip swell and get hot. I feel a wetness on my lips. I raise my hand to my lips and pull it away. I see red, sticky blood coating my fingers. And that's when I pass out. **


	17. Episode 17: SpotlessSort Of

**Episode 17: Spotless…sort of**

**The next day—or what I'm assuming is the next day—I get dressed. I pull up my red pants and slide my black tank top over my head. My left shoulder twinges with pain, but I ignore it and slip on a white shall and tie it across my chest. I put my hair into a pony tail and put on a black headband. I slide my feet into my black flats and walk out the door. I walk down the hallway and across the main room to the far left hallway. As I turn the corner I hear voices. Then I see Robin and Artemis standing by Match's cell. "What are you doing?" I ask them. They turn to me and Robin says, "Match has been signing all day trying to tell us something but we can't understand a word he's saying." **

**I unlock the cell and walk inside. Match stands, facing the wall, hitting his head on the cell wall. "Match, what are you doing?" I ask him. I close the cell door and turn back around. "What are you saying to them?" I ask. he sighs and signs so fast I can't read it. "Slow down and start again" I say. He signs it all again. A girl…Black something…a golden boat" I say, as he signs it. "Oh, a black costume, right. So you saw a girl with a black costume and she said something about a golden boat?" he nods quickly. The only girl here in black is…uh oh. Helena. What would she want with a golden boat? "You saw Helena? When?" I ask. He signs, **_an hour ago_**. "What were her words exactly?" I ask. He thinks for a long time. He signs, **_she said "Pass this on to Alex: The whole world falls by the J's hand, the Golden Boat floats to victory" then she was gone_**. **

"**That doesn't even rime. Which way did she go? Did you see?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I'll be back later, okay?" I say. I turn to walk out but he puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn back toward him. He signs, **_I want to go too. She's dangerous you'll need me_**. I almost say no. but then I say, "Alright. But you act on **_my_** orders only." He nods and follows me to the door. I open the door and he follows me as I run down the hall. I hear Robin and Artemis yell things like, "What are you doing?" and "Are you crazy?" I turn the corner and go down the left hallway to the garage. I run inside and look around for transportation. Then my eyes stop on my motorcycle across the room. "Come on!" I say. I run to my motorcycle and hop on. I start it with the keys sitting on the seat. I rev the engine a few times. **

"**Hurry up" I say. Match slides on behind me. I know exactly what, I'm guessing was supposed to be the riddle, Helena said means. For one, the J is the Joker. So if I find him I find Helena. I'm guessing he's going to be wherever he thinks I won't think of. Which would be the old toy factory between 5****th**** and 6****th**** in the Factory district of Gotham City. I make a speedy turn around and drive down the hallway and into the main room. I drive across the main room and into the Zeta Tube. If I had been a second off I would've been toast. Thankfully I made it in time. When we materialize in the harbor, I speed down the dirt road toward the Gotham Bridge. We speed past cars and weave in and out of traffic until we're on the other side. We speed down Main Street and jump over a street to Jefferson. About a mile down the road we end up at the corner of 5****th**** and 6****th****, where the old toy factory sits. I turn off my motorcycle and slide off after Match. "Okay here's the deal: you stay put while I go check things out. If you feel it necessary you can come in after ten minutes" I say. I jog across the street. It looks as creepy as ever—broken windows, stupid clowns painted on the front, caution tape. A shiver runs down my spine when I remember the last time I was here. I was ten. Heather and I used to play here when we were kids while dad 'worked'. We were playing here after school, and dad never showed. It was later that night when we found out mom was gone. I hate this place. I slowly walk up to the big double doors. I test the lock. It's open. I slowly pull one door open and sneak inside. I close it gently behind me and sidestep behind a wall of crates and unopened toy boxes. I hear an unmistakable laugh. I tiptoe along the wall to the corner. I pier around the corner of boxes, trying to see who's all here. **

**It looks like there's a card-table in the center of the room with the Joker sitting at the head of it and two other people with their backs turned. Helena is standing in front of the table. "Welcome to villain hood!" The Joker says to her. She smiles wickedly. This was probably her plan all along. To ditch the team after getting into the cave. What else has she lied about? I step back and hide behind the boxes—gathering my thoughts. As I back us, I almost trip on an empty box and it makes a skidding sound. I don't move. "What was that?" the Joker asks. "Well don't just stand there, go find out!" I hear footsteps and I know I'm toast. I fumble with my wrist watch, trying to find the right button. "Well look what the cat dragged in. a little spy" Helena's nagging raspy voice breaks the silence. I look up and see her above me on the boxes. I make a break for the door. Helena steps in front of me and I stop dead in my tracks. "Coming for a visit?" she says. "I saw you're friend outside. He's really the best you could do? He was easy. I bet you'll be easier." Wait he was what? "If you hurt him I swear I'll"**

"**You'll what? Sedate me? You're gonna have to kill me to get him back. and is that a hint of worry in your voice? Could he be a crush of yours?" she asks. I take quick but small steps backward. By now the Joker must have seen me. Why he hasn't come to kill me himself, I have no idea. "You want a re-Match?" she asks, holding back a giggle. **

"**Wouldn't that be fun?" the Joker says, looking at the people next to him. Now I see one of them is Poison Ivy. The other is still out of my sight. Helena nods and says, "Oh, yes." she swings her foots up trying to kick me, as I did her, but I grab her foot and spin her upside- down. She lands face first on the floor, but quickly jumps to her feet. "This should be fun!" the Joker exclaims. She lands a hit to my jaw. Holding my jaw—now throbbing and I'm guessing purple—I take a step back. "Too much for you?" Helena asks. She swings her crossbow at my torso. I jump up, dodging it. When I land on my feet I immediately duck from another kick. "Fight, you coward!" She hisses. **

"**Trust me you don't want to fight me" I warn. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. If this is what she wants then…so be it. She blocks a few hits, but I punch her, knocking her back, she regains her balance as I swing-kick her. She lands a few feet backward. She struggles to get up as I walk to her. I keel down by her. "I said you didn't want to fight me" I say. Then I hit her and she falls unconscious. I stand and turn toward the table, where my father sits with his jaw at the floor. The third person at the table whistles—not any whistle but a whistle a guy uses to tell a girl she's beautiful. "Bring it on" I say, giving him a confident smirk. He claps once and about twenty goons walk out of the shadows. "Good luck, sweetheart" the guy who whistled says. His voice sounds oddly familiar. The Joker turns to his friends and I get a glimpse of the third: dark hair and dark clothes with a red mask. The Joker chuckles. I feel a sudden need to prove myself to him. Either that or show off. I get the feeling it's past ten minutes so where's Match? Helena couldn't possibly take down match alone. **

**The first goon comes at me. I swing kick him into a few boxes then the next goon comes at me. I pick up a box and hit him in the head with it, and then as he stumbles away I kick his butt sending him into the wall. Another two goons come at me. I grab one's arm and flip him over so he hits the ground, then punch the other one. Another comes at me with a knife. I kick the knife free from his hand and hit him. But he's not down so I run for the knife. I slide and grab it. Turning around, I involuntarily slice the goon coming at me across the chest, splattering blood on the boxes. The other few left look at each other questioningly, then step back and run away. I stand and throw the knife across the room and it sticks into the brick wall after whizzing past The Joker's head. Again his mouth is wide open. Poison ivy stands and applauds. "There may be something to this girl, Joker" she says. **

"**Where is Match?" I ask, slow and angrily. **

"**Oh, that thing? He's uh…occupied" The Joker says. I stomp over to the table and get in his face. I stare him down. "I'm gonna ask again, and this time you better answer me. Where is he?" I ask. **

"**So much like you're mother. You're angry one second then the next you love me" he says. **

"**Do I look like I love you?" I ask. I ball my fists my anger. He smiles, knowing he's gotten the best of me. I slam my fist on the card-table, making their drinks and cards jump. "Where is he?!" I shout. **

"**We'll put you with him. Don't worry" he says. Then I feel a surge of electricity run through me and my vision blacks out. I fall to the floor, un-able to move. I hear voices and feel the vibration of footsteps. Then I can see blurry objects. Then a dark figure kneel before me and pull off my wrist watch. "What is this supposed to do?" it's the third person. He presses a bunch of buttons. I hear a loud **_screech!_** Then he drops to the floor and I feel multiple thuds. He pressed the Black Canary button. I manage to swing myself over to my other side. I roll to the wall and force myself up into a sitting position. I still just see blurs. But I see them all passed out on the floor. My skin itches and burns. My back stings and feel like it's separate from my body. I blink hard. My vision comes back very slowly. My arms feel like jelly. I force my legs to push up skidding my back against the wall as I stand up. It makes the burning and stinging a thousand times worse but I need to stand. I feel dizzy. My muscles all feel like I just got done lifting a hundred pounds for an hour. Trust me, I know how that feels. I take an uneasy step forward. I manage to stay up. I slowly walk to the third person on the floor. I grab my wrist watch from his hand and kick him to make me feel better. "Good luck, sweetheart" I say. My voice is airy and I feel out of breath. I hear screams and the tanging sound chains make. I walk toward the screams, through a doorway. I wonder through the factory. Now I feel worse. I fight to stay awake. I keep walking occasionally walking into things. **

**I make it to the back of the factory. And I see whose screaming. They have Match tied with chains in the corner. The Riddler—on odd choice for a guard—is using the same electrical stick that was used on me. "Hey!" I shout. The Riddler turns around. "That's **_my_** clone" I say. He dashes out a back door. I roll my eyes. I stumble forward and work on the chains. My fingers find it hard to do what I tell them to do. They fumble along the chains. I finally un-tie him and he falls to the ground. I kneel and pick him up as best I can. "Match, are you okay?" I ask, shaking him. He looks at me with crazy bright eyes. He's breathing hard. "It's okay. It's me" I say "Are you alright?" he nods slowly. He look at me questioningly. "I'm okay. I'm just a bit dazed" I say. We help each other stand up. He stumbles for a second but he's fine. He's perfectly fine like it never happened. I still feel dizzy, and my back burns like it's on fire melting the skin. I wince and slowly put a hand to my back. I scream as a finger touches a soft spot, the spot that burns. Match quickly examines my back, careful not to touch it. "Is it bad?" I ask. He steps back in front of me. He uses his hand, shakes it—meaning 50/50. My skin looks almost pink, and feels like it's sunburned. I stumble to the front of the factory. I trip and fall flat on my face. "Ow, that hurt" I say. I slightly sit up then fall back down. Match picks me up and carries me outside. **


	18. Episode 18: A Dangerous Kiss

**Episode 18: A Dangerous Kiss**

**I feel sort of stupid. I charge off then get electrocuted. The Team and The Dark Stars had come to the toy factory to find me. The sunlight was blinding me so I squinted trying to see them. Heather is the first to run to me. "What happened? Is she okay?" she asks, her voice boiling with worry. Match lays me down on the grass. I sit up and try to see them, but my vision isn't al back yet. I squint more. My skin stings and burns. "Ally, are you okay?" Heather asks, almost yelling. Or at least it sounds that way. It's hard to hear things, too. I nod a little. She puts her arms around me and sighs in relief. My head spins with her tight grip. "Could be any tighter?" I ask, sarcastically. She laughs and pulls away. "What happened in there?" Heather says, "Why don't we get her to the cave first before we start giving her the third degree?" and helps me to my feet. Batman frowns at her. "She got electrocuted for Pete's sake, give her some time" Heather says. They start arguing and I keep walking without them. **

**When they finally stop arguing we Zeta back to the Cave. I don't waste my time worrying about if I'm okay or not, I suit up and report to the mission room. The only one on the team that would dare to question me did. "Why can't you just slow down and repair the damage that's been done instead of cause more of it?" Heather asks. **

"**You're not my mom. I'm a big girl now" I say. She crosses her arms and straightens up. I turn to the computer. I've assembled a plan…sort of. "If they want us to play it safe then they're out of luck. We're going to hit them hard" I turn toward the girls. "Y'all up for it?" I ask. They all nod. "Good. So we need to stick to what we know. No hero acts, if someone's down you keep going. We can't take that chance" I say. They reluctantly nod. **_Good_**, I think. "Ivy Twins" as I say this they perk up like a flower given water. "You two will focus on vining up the place, I want you to make it impossible for them to escape." They nod and make small plants grow on their hands. "And Jennifer." She looks at me and smiles. "You're in charge of taking out" just then I hear a beeping sound behind me. I turn around and see a blinking red square that says "Jimmie Calling" on it. I press answer and the screen changes to a still picture of his room. I hear the girls whispering amongst themselves behind me. Then the guys—haven't found out his name yet—that 'captured' Bonnie, and whistled at me in the toy factory, pops out of nowhere and waves like an idiot. "Hey, how's it going?" he asks I clench my fists with anger. "Where is Jimmie?" I ask, slowly, trying to control my anger. **

"**Oh the nerd? Handed him to the boss an hour ago, sorry. Just missed him" he says. **

"**If you hurt him I swear"**

"**What? You'll sick your clone on me? but you see honey, I don't have him anymore" he says.**

"**Then why are you still on my monitor?" I ask. I press 'Off' on the computer. I turn to the girls. "Who's ready to go kick some butt?" I ask. We walk to the zeta tube and step in two at a time. We materialize in the harbor. I look to my left at the other girls. I nod and get on my motorcycle behind the crate. I speed down the road and over the Gotham Bridge. My job is to act as the distraction while the others move into place. **

**I pull up in front of the Toy Factory and shut off my motorcycle. **_Here we go_**, I think. I get off and begin walking up when someone grabs my arm stopping me. "I was trying to**_ warn_** you" the voice is familiar. I got it! It's the guy from the roof and from when I was electrocuted and from the computer screen. I turn to face him and I find myself uncomfortably too close. "Why?" I ask. **

"**Why do you think, Alex?" he asks. **

"**How do you know me?" I ask, frustrated. He pulls me closer and kisses me. The feeling is familiar. But I still can't figure out who it is. I hate that it actually feels good. It's not supposed to feel this way unless…oh no. I pull away. "Adam?" I ask. "Adam haze?" **

"**Took you that long to recognize me?" he asks. **

"**Let me go" I say. I pull on my arm but his grip is too strong. "Let…me…go" I say, continuing to pull. **

"**They aren't here" he says letting go. I step back a few feet. My arm stings and it's turning red. "The where are they?" I ask. He chuckles. "Wouldn't **_you_** like to know" he says. **

"**What do you want in turn for the info?" I ask, crossing my arms. He smiles and says, "Another kiss." **

"**What? Why would I want to kiss you?" I ask. My face feels like it's heating. I'm blushing for sure. "You wanted to once before" he says. I have to kiss this weirdo? **_Eeeewwww!_** I think. I roll my eyes at the thought. We dated three years ago. So now he thinks that just because he's back in town means I'm his 'girl' again. What an idiot. "Only one kiss and you tell me" I say. **

"**Deal" he says. **_I hate this, I hate this, I hate this_**, I think. I step forward and reluctantly kiss him. After a few seconds I step away. "They're at the bank on Main. They said something about it being a robbery" he says shrugging. **

"**Thank you" I say, walking past him. I wipe off my mouth as if that could get the taste out. **

"**No thank **_you_**" he says. I sigh and get on my motorcycle. I look back and he's gone. I turn on my ear piece. "Team hold up. We've got a change in plans." **


	19. Episode 19: The End Part 1

**Episode 19: The End Part 1**

**Just as I pull away **_Boom!_** The Toy Factory explodes. I turn and stop quickly. For some reason I have an image of Jimmie in my head. Wait a minute…this is their base where they hold hostages. Jimmie couldn't be in there could he? No. he couldn't. I keep speeding down the road and skid around the corner into to downtown traffic. I twist through the car and at the first intersection skid around the corner and speed down the road to the bank. I stop just before the police cars and caution tape. An officer, the commissioner to be exact, walks to me. "And who are you? Another one of the superheroes?" he asks. **

"**What?" I ask. He rolls his eyes. I look at one of the police cars far away on the other side of the caution tape. The girls have been arrested?! "Why are they in the police car?" I ask, angrily. **

"**They were caught at the scene" he says. **

"**No, you have to let them go. They are NOT criminals" I say. **

"**And what are they?" he asks. He crosses his arm letting his gun show. "They're my team. And you better let them go or I'll call some high up heroes you're familiar with" I say. "You know, the Justice League." **

"**Don't try to intimidate me" he says.**

"**You better be **_scared_**. Let me share a little secret with you. When I'm angry, people die" I say. **

"**You have until tomorrow at midnight, or they'll go into Arkum and won't come out until you're forty" he says. He turns and walks to another officer. "Where are the real villains when you need them?" I say aloud. He turns and scowls. I spin around and speed back to the toy factory. I stop and get off. There has got to be clues here. I don't even know where to start. There's rubble everywhere. I see something red flashing out of the corner of my eye. I turn and slowly walk toward it. I kneel beside it and see it's a black cell phone crushed beyond repair. But somehow it's still beeping. I switch my ear piece to the team frequency. "This is Harley Quinn, anyone listening?" I ask. **

"**This is Wonder Girl. Go ahead." **

"**I need someone at the old toy factory in Gotham City. It exploded an hour ago and I need help investigating" I say, examining the phone. **

"**I'll send Kid Flash. He should be there any minute" she says. **

"**Thanks" I say. Wind rushes past me and Kid Flash walks up to me. "What's that?" he asks. **

"**A cell phone." I stand up and hold it up for him to see. He squints at it for a second. He gulps. "Uh Harley" he says, nervously. I give him a 'well are you going to say something?' look. "Nothing…I'll take it to the cave. See if we can find out who it belongs to" he says. He takes the phone. "There's something you are not telling me" I say. He shakes his head. "No, why would you say that?"**

"**Wally" I raise an eyebrow in the 'I know you' way. He sighs and drops his head. "You know I'm your friend right? And friends don't kill each other do they?" he asks. I nod. "Where are you going with this?" **

"**It's Jimmie's phone" he says. I cross my arms and step back. "If this is some sick joke then"**

"**I'm not joking, Harley" he says. **

"**How do you know what his phone looks like?" I ask. **

"**I don't." **

"**Then how do you" he holds up the back of the phone. I have to squint to see it. It has JIMMIE OLSEN engraved on it. "How did you see that?" I ask. **

"**I have good eye sight. Plus the goggles help" he says. Only Jimmie would be lame enough to engrave his name on his cell phone. "But you can't be sure, right?" I ask. **

"**Harley, his name is on it! Who else is named Jimmie Olsen?" he asks, using his hands for emphasis. I feel sick. I turn and take a few steps away. This couldn't be possible…could it? I fall to my knees. "No" I say, miserably. **

"**It's not your fault" Kid says. Yes it is. It's all my fault. I wanted to say he didn't know anything. And that he's totally wrong. But I know that's not true. "How is it **_not_** my my fault?" I ask. He kneels next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You did what you could. We haven't even found a body yet. He could still be out there" he says, encouragingly. "I'll tell the team." He stands and walks behind me a few feet. I hear him talking through the ear piece. I stand and wipe off my knees. I take a deep breath and turn around. "They should be here in a few minutes" he says. I nod nervous for what might lie under that ruble. "it'll be fine. I promise" he says. **

"**You can't promise that" I say. **

"**I know" he says. **

"**So why did you? That's a no, no when dealing with people" I say. **

"**It seemed like the right thing to say, alright?" he says, giving up. We wait about ten minutes in silence. Then the Bio Ship materializes and the team walks out. "Here we go" I mutter under my breath. "What happened here?" Robin asks, walking up to me. I turn and look at the ruble. "I was here on a mission, and then found out by an anonymous source that who I was looking for wasn't here. I get on my motorcycle and start driving away, well then the place blows. I didn't have time to look when it happened so I kept going" I tell him.**

"**You didn't check for civilians?" he asks.**

"**For all I knew, it was empty" I say. He nods and walks to the ruble. It's a big pile of wood, and only some of the foundation is visible. Robin and Superboy start searching the ruble. Wonder Girl walks up and stops beside me. "Kid Flash told me the risk" she says. She looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sure it's just a mix up" I say. She slowly nods and looks to the boys. Artemis and Miss Martian go help Robin and Superboy. Aqua Lad walks to me and says, "Why don't you go get some rest. We'll take it from here." **

"**No thanks. If it's all the same to you, I'd like to see how it turns out" I say, looking back to the ruble. **

"**Where are the Dark Stars?" He asks. **

"**In Jail" I say. **

"**What?" he asks. **

"**They were arrested for something they didn't do. I have until midnight tomorrow to find evidence they are not criminals." **

"**Hey Aqua Lad! You might want to see this!" Robin calls for him. He nods at me and walks to Robin at the other side of the ruble. They look down at something in the ruble then at each other then back again. Wally zips up and stops beside me. "They're going to call the Justice League" he says. **

"**Why?" I ask him. I look back at Aqua Lad and Robin. They're talking and pointing. "I'm not allowed to say exactly." He zips away before I can ask why. Before I know it the Justice League—Batman, Wonder Women, Superman, Green Lantern, and Flash—are walking up to us. Green Lantern, Wonder Women, Batman, and Flash all go to the team at the destroyed factory. Superman lands next to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should go home" he says. "If we find anything you'll be the first to hear about it." I nod and walk to my motorcycle. I get on and start the engine. I take one last look then I speed down the road to the Harbor. I park my motorcycle in its usual spot and zeta into the cave. I walk down the empty halls to my room. I type in the four digit passcode and the door slides open. I walk inside and change into my dark jeans and black shirt. I sit on my bed and pull my laptop out of my backpack. I open it and the background is a picture of me and Jimmie. I quickly click on internet explorer so I don't have to look at it. If I look at it I might cry. I type in the search bar, " ". It takes a while to load the page. Once it's up I click on my name in the corner—BarnCat23—and wait for it to load. Once it loads I scroll down and click on my favorite stories list. I click on "Love Travels Far" and wait for it to load. I like reading stuff on the internet. I don't really have time for a book, so it's real convenient. It loads and I continue reading where I left off yesterday. I read for another two hours but I stop when my cell phone rings. I hear it but I can't see. "Where did I leave that" I ask myself. I hop off the bed and listen. It rings its usual Taylor Swift song. "Oh" I slap my forehead. "You left it in your pants." I walk to the closet and reach into my pants pocket and grab my phone. I press answer and hold it up to my right ear. "Hello?" I ask, walking back to the bed.**

"**Is this Alexandra Quinzel?" a man's voice comes over the phone. **

"**Yeah this is she" I say. **

"**I'm sorry to tell you this…but there was an incident at one of the old factories. A boy I understand is your boyfriend was found in the ruble." I nearly drop the phone. "Who is this?" I ask, my voice trembling. **

"**Commissioner Gordon, Gotham P.D." he says. **

"**And when did you find his body?" I ask. My chest tightens and my eyes are swelling up with tears. "An hour ago" he says. **

"**Okay, um…do his parents' know?" I ask.**

"**We called them first, and they said to call you" he says. **

"**Okay…thank you…I'm just gonna…hang up now" I say. I press cancel on my phone and sit on the edge of my bed. The tears spill out and I put my hand on my mouth. I hear a knock at the door. "Harley, its Batman" he says. I throw my phone at the door and it slides open. He steps in and the door slides closed. "What-do-you-want?" I ask, between sobs. **

"**I'm sorry about what happened to Jimmie" he says. As soon as he says his name I cry harder and look away. "Just-go-away" I say. He turns and walks out. The door slides shut behind him. I need to get away from here. I slide on my leather jacket and my black boots. I grab my phone and through it onto the bed as I walk out. Tears still falling, I walk fast to the zeta tube. "Harley wait!" I turn and see Robin walking toward me. I roll my eyes and type in Gotham City on the consul. "Where are you going?" he asks. He sounds like he's right behind me now. "Anywhere-but-here" I say. I wipe off a few tears. I step into the Zeta Tube and flash to the Harbor. I get on my motorcycle and speed down the road, over the Gotham Bridge, and into downtown Gotham. I drive to an apartment building and park by the sidewalk. I turn off my motorcycle and walk inside. The receptionist behind her desk in the corner says, "Who are you?" I walk to the desk. "I'm here to see Selina Kyle" I say wiping off the last of the tears. I dry my face as she types on her computer. "Go on up" she says smiling. I nod and walk into the elevator. I press 35. The doors close and it starts rising. The doors open and I step out. I walk down three doors until I reach number 365. I walk up to her door and knock three times. Tears well up in my eyes as I try to find the words of how to tell her what happened. She whips open the door like she was expecting me. Tears fall gently as I try smiling. "Oh honey" she says softly. That was something mom would say. When I came home from school after being bullied, or when I had a bad break up. Mother would say 'oh honey' in her high pitch voice and hold me in her arms while we watched a chick flick. Selina holds out her arms and I run into them.**

"**Why doesn't he just explain everything right there?" I ask, pointing my spoon at the television.**

"**He doesn't know how" Selina says. We watch Pride and Prejudice while sitting on the couch. I curl my bare feet up under me while I watch the movie. While wishing what I love wasn't taken from me in a matter of two hours. **_"My sister hardly shows her true feelings to me!"_** Elizabeth says to Mr. Darcy. **

"**There! There is the first mistake. If you love him, TELL HIM!" I shout at the TV. Selina watches me thinking I don't she is. I spoon more ice cream into my mouth as I watch. It's not my favorite movie in the world, but my fourth grade English teacher made the class read it, thus hooking me on the movie. Selina brushes my hair behind my ear with her hand and strokes the rest of my hair. Like a mother would. She's the closest thing I have to family now. "And now she's all alone staring at herself in a mirror" Selina says. I nod numbly. "Then she'll make the mistake of touring his house" I say. **

"**Right," she agrees. "And she ends up thinking his sister is his girlfriend." She laughs a little. I still can't bring myself to smile. Not like I once could. **


	20. Episode 20: The End Part 2

**Episode 20: The End Part 2**

**Nightmares persist as I sleep. I wake up and shoot into a sitting position threatening what isn't really there. "Damn Nightmares" I mutter under my breath. I usually don't curse. But I guess it's too late now. I get out of bed and tiptoe to my dresser. I pull out the drawer and rifle through everything until I find a black knit sweater. I pull it on and shut the drawer. I tiptoe out of the room—everything echoes at night—and down the hall to the mission room. I tip toe to the zeta tube and zeta to the harbor. I walk barefoot across the gravel, harp rocks poking my soft feet. I sit on a patch of pavement by the water and let my feet dangle in. it's cold at first but I don't really care. I look out at the light of the city that slowly becomes dim from the sunrise. "Mom once said there was someone watching over us. She said that you were always there and to never give up faith in you. Well…here I am. Broken hearted and wishing I was dead. I hope you're having fun up there" I say, to whoever might be listening. I'm not a big religious person, but right now I just need to talk to someone. "It is not fun at all actually." I quickly look right and see a man with dark features and white, thinning hair sitting beside me. I look back at the lights reflecting off the water. "And who are you?" I ask.**

"**I am that I am. Ring any bells?" he asks. **

"**Where have you been for the last, oh I don't know, Ten years?" I ask. **

"**I've been waiting for the just the right time and place" he says. With a smile. **

"**And how is that working out for you?" I ask.**

"**Well…I'm here aren't I?" he asks. **

"**What do you want?" I ask.**

"**To help you, my child." He puts a hand on my right shoulder. "What have you done for me? Let's count it out: Kill my mother, ruin my father, kill my boyfriend, arrest my sister and nothing for me." **

"**Just because you believe in me…that doesn't mean I'll stop every little bad thing to go away in your life…it means I'll help pick you back up again and be there in between" he says. "You have a gift within you. It's light will brighten your life to it's full extent." **

"**What kind of gift?" I ask.**

"**A child. You have for almost a month." I nearly fainted. I turn to look at him. "Are you serious?" I ask. He nods with a care-free smile. "And so the father would be"**

"**Jimmie" he interrupts. "Don't say I never gave you anything." He chuckles at this. He crosses his legs and places his hands on his lap just so and stares into the crystal water. "I…I…I" I can't think of what to say. I mean what can you say? "What will you name the child, dear?" **

"**Don't you already know?"**

"**Oh pshd! Your taking all the fun out of these things." He laughs. "I want to hear it in your words." **

"**Well, Jimmie once said he if he were to ever get married and start a family, he would name a girl Hailey and a boy Jason…that's what I'll do." **

"**Marvelous" he says, grinning. "I have some advice for you: choose wisely." **

"**Wait…what?" I turn and see he's vanished as he came. Did that really just happen or am I going mad? I'm pregnant…how did that happen? (I know how it happened. I was just asking for effect). I look at my small, thin stomach. Hard to believe anything could fit in there. Almost a month and I had no idea. What if he was lying? He wouldn't lie, would he? No. I stand and tiptoe across the rough gravel. More and more of it becomes visible from the soft glow of the sun. I step into the crate and zeta into the cave. "Good morning, Harley! How are you?" Miss M walks to me and I keep walking so we meet in the middle. I look down atr my stomach then back at her. "Good" I say, almost smiling. She smirks. "What happened?" she asks, in a very peculiar way.**

"**I'll tell you later." She nods taking like It was just a girl thing. "I made breakfast!" she nods toward the kitchen and we walk passed the bedrooms to the kitchen. Superboy is up and sitting at the table eating. "Morning" he says, in a grungy morning voice. **

"**Morning" I say, casually. I eat with them and then head off to my room. I change into black jeans, a lavender shirt and a black zip-up sweat-jacket. I bull on my gray ugg boots and brush my hair. I put on a light purple lip color and walk out of my room almost bumping into Wally. We both step back. "Sorry" he says, rubbing the back of his neck.**

"**It's uh…okay."**

"**Batman is waiting for you in the mission room." I nod in thanks and walk down the hallway to the mission room. Sure enough Batman and Jason are standing by the computer. I walk to them. "I have news" Batman says.**

"**Why else would you be here?"**

"**With the Justice League's consent, we found a perfect new foster home. And you know the man that owns it!" Jason beams. **

"**Who?"**

"**Bruce Wayne!" **

"**Great" I mumble. **

"**He's waiting for you at the Harbor," Batman says. "Go pack." I nod and walk back to my room. I pack up all of the stuff in the room and zeta to the harbor. **

**A rusty blue pick-up truck is waiting by the edge of the harbor. Bruce gets out of the driver's seat and takes some of my things to his truck. "I'll put these in the back" he says. He puts my things in the back of the truck. "I didn't think trucks were you thing."**

"**It was my Grandfather's" he says. Still beaming, he opens the door on the other side. I walk around and climb into the truck. He shuts the door and gets in on his side. As we drive, he says "Feeling sick?" I look at him trying to find out what he's talking about. Then I realize I've had a hand on my stomach the whole trip. "Oh…uh, no" I say, looking back out at the window. **

"**Then why are you" he stops himself. "You're not"**

"**Yeah I am" I reply. I look at him and quickly say, "Please don't tell anyone? I want to wait." He nods not taking his eyes off the road. **

**We pull up outside the manor just below the stairs. I get out and my feet hit the gravel with a crunch. I shut the door and walk to the back of the truck. "I'll let Alfred handle these" he winks. I nod and he leads up the stairs. Alfred opens the door before Bruce can and motions us in. "I'll show you to your room" Bruce says. He leads up the stairs and to the left down a hallway. The second door on the right. He opens the door and moves so I can step inside. It has a big open window on the far wall, a big canopy bed against the right wall, dresser and closet to the left, and a bathroom around the corner from the door. "This is mine?" I ask.**

"**Yes." I walk in and look around. The sheets on the bed are black with embroidered roses and the pillows are the same. The quilt is maroon and silver. The walls are a light blue in the bedroom and a light green in the bathroom. The view out the window is the country side behind the manor. The sunrise will be visible through it, too. "How far along are you?"**

"**Less than a month" I say. **

"**If you don't mind me asking, who is the father?"**

"**He was murdered yesterday…by my dad…his name was Jimmie Olsen." **

"**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry" he says.**

"**Me too" I say quietly. **

"**Master Bruce!" Alfred calls from downstairs. Then we hear a loud thud. "I better get down there." He turns and walks down the hall. I change into my jean shorts and a low cut red tank top. I un-pack everything in an hour—I'm familiar with my stuff. I tie on my tennis shoes and walk out of the room. I walk down the staircase and see Bruce and Dick standing by the door talking. I stop at the bottom step. I sneak around the railing and walk opposite them. I walk down a hallway with a door leading outside at the end. I sneak out the door unheard and unseen. I shut the door and turn around. There's a hill going down a few feet in front of me and on the other side is green grass. I walk down the hill and up the other side. "Hello there" Alfred says. I turn and see he's trimming a few hedges. "Hi" I say. **

"**Are you lost?"**

"**No…I was just thinking." **

"**I saw the news this morning…I'm very sorry for your loss" he says. **

"**Can I ask you something?" I ask walking toward him. **

"**Of course" he says. I stand in front of the hedges. "If Harley Quinn had the chance, would she have saved him?" **

"**I think she would do what she could" he says. **

"**What if she had to chance but chose not to?"**

"**I know you would do what was right" he says. I take a step back. "How do you know?"**

"**I've dealt with heroes before."**

"**Like who?" **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, this is the last episode until September **** but it is ****NOT ****the last!  
Review and tell me what you think!  
Lots of thanks,  
BarnCat23 **


	21. Episode 21: Recap

**Okay, I know I said September, but I couldn't help myself. I wrote the next chapter!  
Enjoy!  
-BarnCat23**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Episode 21: Recap**

**It's been a year since I last told you my life story. You might be a bit confused if I pick up right now, so I'll do a short recap. **

"_Like Who?"_

"_Some secrets are best left alone, dear" he says. I nod and walk back to the mansion. I slowly shut the door and creep upstairs to my room. I walk across the room to the large window that is my only source of light in this room. I lean against the window sill and look out at the city. The sun is slowly lowering in the sky making it a vibrant orange. "Knock, Knock" I turn around to see Dick standing in my doorway. "Like the room?" he asks, as his eyes look everything over._

"_Yeah, it's nice" I reply. _

"_Mind if I come in?" I nod and sit on the edge of the bed. I pat the spot next to me and he sits. "So what's up?" I ask._

"_Just checking up. Seeing how you're doing after the incident," he says. "That and I haven't seen you in a few weeks." I never noticed how familiar he looks. Like I know him somehow. But I think it's just that he has one of those types of faces. "I'm doing a lot better" I say, thinking about my baby. "Can you keep a secret? Like a really, really big one?"_

"_Yeah, anything." _

"_I'm pregnant" I say. He has a really surprised look on his face. "Who else knows?" he asks._

"_Just you and Bruce knows, too." _

"_How long?"_

"_Less than a month. It'll be a month in two days."_

"_That's huge" he says, smiling. _

"_The only problem is I'm going back to school in the fall, and the father's dead. I don't want my child to grow up like I did: really, really in need of therapy" I say, chuckling at the end._

"_You're not alone. You have me and Bruce now. you don't have to face this alone." We share a short hug before he leaves. I fall back onto the bed and sigh. What would my mother think about this? Would she be proud of me? I doubt it. Why would any mother in their right mind want their daughter to get pregnant without marrying first? I should've never let it go that far. I sit up and pull my IPod out of my backpack at the end of the bed. I put the ear buds in my ears and turn it on. It starts playing Heart Attack by Demi Lovato. I sigh and fall back on the bed._

_I shoot up into a sitting position at my alarm clocks ring. I pull ear buds out and throw it down on the bed as I slide off. I walk into the closet and change into a red dress with white polka dots that stops at my knees. I brush out my hair and put on my red lipstick. I light layer of blush and mascara then I slide on my red flats. I pull on my black leather jacket and walk down stairs. The room is lit with bright sunlight and the house smells of roses and lavender. "Why don't you join us?" I slightly turn to the sound of Bruce's voice. Bruce and Dick are sitting at a dark wood table in a room with glass walls overlooking the garden. "I've got things to do actually. I'll be back later though" I say. He nods as if understanding what I'm doing. I smile at Dick, which he returns, and I walk out the big wooden doors and down the tall staircase. I walk down the large, white-gravel driveway and down the long road to Gotham City. _

_I finally make it to the sidewalk before Main Street. I take a bus to the Harbor. I walk off the bus and jog across the gravel to the crate. I watch the bus leave and get out of sight before opening it. I step in and Zeta to the cave. "Hey, Harley!" Miss Martian walks to me and smiles. "Hi," I say. "I need your help with something."_

"_Sure, anything."_

"_I need to prove my team's innocence. So that would mean I need surveillance footage of the bank in Gotham." She nods and floats to the computer. She starts typing as I walk over to her. "There. What time?"_

"_Between eight and eight-thirty" I say. She fast forwards the time to eight. She presses play. The Riddler is messing with the lock on the safe. He hits it with his staff a few times but it doesn't open. Then I see Heather as Ace creeping up on him. He turns and zaps her with another electrical stick. That's when the rest of the team come in. "There, can you record this on a flash drive?" I ask. She nods and presses a few buttons. "here you go" she says, handing me a small pink flash drive. "Thanks" I say, taking it. _

_I walk into the Police Station and up to the front desk. "Where's your bathroom?" I ask._

"_Down the hall and to the right" she says. I smile and walk to the bathroom. I change into my Harley Quinn outfit. I sneak in the shadows to Gordon's office. His chair is facing to window so I don't see him. I shut the door. He turns his chair around and sees me. I hold up the flash drive. "Found your proof" I say. I set it on his desk. He looks at it then back at me…then at the flash drive. He plugs it into his computer and watches the footage. "Your friends are free to go" he says, grimly. We walk to the jail cell there in and he unlocks the door. They all perk up. "Harley!" Ace says. He pulls open the door and the girls walk out. "I better not see you girls causing any more trouble around my city" Gordon says. He walks away leaving us alone. We have a group hug then we sneak out of the building after changing out of our costumes in the bathroom. _

"_What will that prove?"_

"_Can't we just move on?_

"_I don't want to ruin my hair!"_

"_You all sound like a bunch of babies!" I shout over the noise. "If we continue with the plan only a different location, we'll be fine. Now suit up or get out." We change into our suits and meet back in the mission room. "Ready?" I ask them. They all nod and reluctantly follow me to the zeta tube. We appear in the Harbor and snake through town to a warehouse built on the hillside close to Arkum. We hide in the shadows just outside. Our intel points to this location several times. We make it inside okay but we're quickly ambushed and I get knocked out. _

**And that's where I am now. my face feels hot and raw as it slowly drips blood from the many cuts I acquired. I pretty much have bruises everywhere. I'm in a dim lighted room with a metal door on the far side. There's a grate letting air through in the wall in front of me. I have no hope left that I will ever escape this place. I don't know how long I've been here exactly. Last I counted it was two weeks. I still don't know what they want from me. they beat me and ask questions about someone called Jonathan O'Dair. They want him not me. but they think I know who he is and where he is. But I don't. and I've told them that I don't know how many times. I don't know if I'll ever see my daughter again. I can't sleep; all I can do is think of her. Or what they've done with her. **


	22. Episode 22: Getting Out Alive

**Episode 22: Getting out Alive**

"**I'm going to ask you one more time…where is Jonathan O'Dair?" a man I've never seen before or know the name of interrogates me as if that will give him the answers he wants. "And I will say it one more time, I don't know!" I say. He steps back and looks me over. He turns to the armed man by the door. "She doesn't know anything. Kill her." He leaves the room and the armed man walks toward me. When he's close enough I kick him in the head making him sidestep. I stand with the chair still tied to me and ram it against the wall making it break. I pull off the wrist restraints. The man looks at me, fear in his eyes. I wipe the blood off my lip. "Want more?" I ask. He shakes his head quickly. "Then open the door." He quickly unlocks the door and opens it. "Thank you" I say. I elbow him in the head and he drops to the ground. I step over his body and down a narrow hallway to a staircase. By the looks of it this place is at least five stories. I run down the first flight of stairs and stop when a guard—some guy in black with a gun strapped to his waist. He comes at me and swings a punch. I duck then stand and grab his arm, twisting it back ward. He cries out in pain. "Where is my daughter?" I ask. **

"**Third floor" he chokes out. "Room three-fourteen." I let him go and kick his back sending him flying over the stare railing. I keep walking down the stairs. I get to what I'm sure is the third floor. I step into the hallway and see it's empty. I look to the door in front of me. It's labeled 311. I run left checking every number on the doors. 312, 313, and then I stop at 314. I move the knob but it won't turn. "Blast!" I say, out of frustration. I hear footsteps coming from the stairs. Maybe one of them has a key. A guard turns the corner and meets the fiery of my fist. He hits the ground. I pick him up to his feet and he staggers backward. I grip his shirt collar and pull him close. "How do I get inside room 314?" I ask. He holds up a ring of keys. I take them and knock him out. He hits the ground with a thud. I walk to the door and start trying every key. I finally find the right key. I push in the key, turn it, and push open the door. I see a black cradle on the other end of the room. I run to the edge of it and look in. and there she is, looking at me and smiling. I pick her up and hold her tightly. I haven't seen her ever since she was born. She's gotten so big.**

**I walk to the doorway. I hide behind the wall as guards run by and down the stairs. I kiss her little forehead and run down the hallway and back up the stairs. It sounds really stupid, but if all the guards are guarding the door then how can I get out with Hailey? I make it up to the last floor. I run down the hallway to the right that ends at a door labeled Roof. I open it and step onto the gravel roof. The wind is cold and the sun is going down. As I walk to the edge of the roof I can see Gotham City. Now how do I get out? It looks to be a straight drop from the roof if I were to jump. But I couldn't make it with Hailey. A tear runs down my cheek as I think of different ideas to escape. There aren't many. If I could just find my watch…I hear a beeping sound from behind me. I turn around and in the gravel is my watch, crushed and broken into bits. "No, no, no, no, no" I say quickly. I kneel down and pick it up with my free hand. I twist the dial but it doesn't do anything. "N" I say, miserably. Hailey begins to cry. "Shhh, it's alright" I try to calm her. She slowly falls asleep in my arms. I stand and walk back to the edge of the roof. About a dozen guards burst through the roof door. "Get away from her!" I hear a familiar voice. I man in black steps in between me and the guards. I recognize the voice now. It's Adam Haze, the idiot I hate so much. "What are you doing?" I whisper to him. **

"**Saving your skin" he whispers back. "There's a ladder at the end of the roof. Run!" I run across the roof to the end. I look down and see the ladder. I look back and see Adam fighting them so I can get away. He sees I'm not going and shouts "Go!" I quickly and carefully make my way down the ladder using only one arm. I land on the grass outside the building. I turn and walk as quickly as I can down the hillside to the street. I walk for hours through Gotham until I get to the Harbor. I cross the gravel to the crate. I open it and step inside. With a flash I'm inside the cave. The whole team—Miss Martian, Aqua Lad, Superboy, Robin, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Wondergirl—is standing in front of the computer. They all turn and gasp. "Harley!" Artemis runs over to me and we hug briefly. "Are you okay?" she asks, looking me over.**

"**Besides the cuts and bruises…we're fine" I say, looking at Hailey. Artemis gently touches Hailey's back. "Is she…?" she looks to me to finish the sentence. I nod. "She's mine. I'll explain later." She nods in reply. Batman walks to me and gives me a hug. He pulls away and looks at Hailey. I smile a little. "Surprise!" I say, jokingly. **

"**We were sending out another search party" Wondergirl says, standing beside Batman. **

"**Wait, what about my team?" I ask. **

"**They're safe. Don't worry" Artemis says. "I'll take her, while you go get cleaned up." I nod and give Hailey to Artemis. "I must look like kern" I say. **

"**A little bit. Come on." Wondergirl puts her arm around me and leads me to the bathrooms. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you like it so far! Please Review and tell me what you think, and don't be afraid to be critical  
(Constructive only, please) and Thank you for writing such great reviews guys!  
Lots of love,  
BarnCat23 **


	23. Episode 23: Rumor Has It

**This is the second to last episode of Harlequin, but I'm thinking of doing a sequel, that centers around Hailey when she's older. If I get good ratings and positive reviews I just might do it. Thank you all for reading and/or reviewing, I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you!**

**Episode Playlist:  
Broken Arrow by Pixie Lott  
All This Time by Britt Nicole **

–**BarnCat23**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 23: Rumor Has It**

**I walk with Wonder Girl and Miss Martian to the living room. I can almost feel the awkward in the room as I sit on the couch next to Artemis and Hailey. Robin, Kid Flash, Aqua Lad, and Superboy are sitting on the couch across from us. "So…she's yours?" Kid Flash asks. I take a shaky breath. "Yeah" I reply. I take Hailey from Artemis and sit her on my lap. "How long was I gone exactly?" I ask.**

"**One year and three days" Robin says. **

"**Where are Heather and the rest of my team?"**

"**Home safe. They escaped months before you did" he replies. Wondergirl sits on my left and says, "What's her name?" **

"**Hailey. Jimmie picked it."**

"**He knew?" she asks.**

"**No, but he had mentioned it before…you know," I say "anyway, I should get home." I stand, carrying Hailey with me, and walk to the Zeta tube. I step in and Zeta into the Harbor. As always, it's empty. It takes about an hour, but I walk to the Wayne Manor where I've been staying. I walk up the mile-high stair case and the door opens. Alfred gasps and ushers me inside. "Oh how ever did you escape?" he asks. **

"**Uh, I" I'm cut off when Bruce walks down the stairs and walks to me. He hugs me and smiles. "I'm so happy you're okay" he says. It almost seems repeated. Like he's faking it because he's done it before. I smile and say, "I'm gonna get changed and then I think we need to talk." And what's more suspicious is he didn't react when he saw Hailey. Of course he knew I was pregnant, but naturally when you see your foster daughter bring home a baby you act surprised. I walk past him and up the staircase. I walk to the left down the hall to the second door on the right: my room. Okay, now I'm even more suspicious. A dark wood cradle waits across the room with a pink mobile. I shut the door and sigh. It feels good to be back in my room. I lay Hailey in the cradle and walk into the bathroom. I take a hot shower and change into jeans, a gray short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue knitted sweater, and light brown fuzzy boots. I brush out my ratted hair and put on my signature Ruby Red lipstick and put on a hint of brown eye shadow. I use a skin colored cream to cover up my bruises and scratches. I walk to my dresser and open the third drawer. I learned this trick from Heather: hiding precious things from family in your drawer under your clothes. No one ever thinks to look there. I move around the clothes in the drawer until I feel the bottom. My fingers reach a small hole in the wood. I pull up the hole and a short panel of the wood comes off revealing a compartment about three inches deep. I feel around inside the compartment and my hand comes across something that feels like paper. I grasp it and pull it out into the light. It's a small 4" by 4" picture of me in my black leather pants and jacket with my red shirt and Jimmie in his school clothes sitting on the stairs of my fire escape. I get a pain in my throat and feel my eyes start to water. I quickly put the picture back and close the drawer. **

**I walk downstairs to the living room and I see the old clock. I hear a weird screeching sound and I see something inside the glass of the clock moving. Curiously, I tip toe across the living room and stand before the clock. It's a bat! Inside the glass a bat is flapping its wings and screeching. I touch the glass and the clock starts moving to the left revealing an opening leading into a stairwell. I look behind me to make sure no one is watching. I quickly walk through the opening and tiptoe down the staircase. It starts off black as pitch then opens into a huge cave with bats flying around and a water fall on the right. I creep along the shadows. I see a desk with a huge screen and…it can't be. The Batmobil is parked to the right of the desk. It looks empty so I continue down the stairs. As I reach the bottom I hear voices so I duck behind a glass case with a wood bottom. Inside the case is my mother's original Harley Quinn costume. "You can't be sure, Dick," I hear two men talking. "There's an autopsy report that says she's dead." **

"**You and I both know she could've pulled this off. She's smarter than you think" another says. **

"**I don't want you looking into this. She's dead, drop it." I carefully pier around the glass case. I gasp and then quickly cover my mouth and duck back behind the case's wood bottom. It's Bruce and Dick! How could they be here? How could **_they_** be Batman and Robin? "You know what they say about curiosity." I jump to the left and turn and see Dick with his arms crossed. "Oh, sorry just looking for the bathroom" I say, sarcastically. I stand and dust off my pants. "How did you get down here?" he asks. **

"**Uh the clock, duh. And what's this about a dead girl?" we walk to Bruce in the middle of the room as he says, "I have reason to believe your mother is still alive." I stop dead in my tracks. "My mother?"**

"**A new Cadmus project is up and running. And Cadmus's specialty is…"**

"**Cloning" I say. **

"**Exactly. I've pinpointed a location for Cadmus labs: 666 Devil Rd. Bludhaven."**

"**I said no" Bruce says, firmly.**

"**It's **_my_** mother," I say. "I have a right to know if she's still out there. You know what it's like, Bruce, to live without parents. You have to let us investigate." He thinks it over for a minute. "You have a week to come up with whatever you can, but if you don't find her then the search ends." **

"**Thank you!" I squeal. I hug him excitedly. I back away and turn to dick. "When can we go?" I ask. **

"**How fast can you suit up?" **


	24. The Final Frontier

**This is THE last episode of Harlequin. I want to say thank you to all of my readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers. You guys are awesome! I have decided to do a sequel! The name of it will be "Arrow"! A preview will be up soon so keep checking my page to find out when if you want to read it! **

**Episode Playlist:  
the Proof of Your Love by For King and Country **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Episode 24: The Final Frontier**

**After a two hour ride on Robin's motorcycle, Robin and I ended up at our destination. "I'm telling you the GPS is broken" he says. **

"**Right" I say, rolling my eyes. Bludhaven is definitely…interesting. It looks kind of like Metropolis. It has big city-type buildings, the sun shines way too brightly, and everyone smiles. It's creepy. Anyway, we parked in front of an old closed down junkyard. It has barbed-wire fences and it must be at least the size of a football field. The gate was a big black metal motion-sensitive gate. If something were to say step in front of it lasers would cut it in half. "That's a lot of security for a junkyard" I point out. **

"**That's because it is NOT a junkyard" he says. We slink along the fence to a small hole in the chains. "I spent the last two weeks surveying the area. I found this hole yesterday" he says, as he crawls through the hole. After he's through, I slip inside the fence. And once I'm inside I see the real door. "A cloaking device hides it from the city" Robin says. It's a metal building on the inside, with a smaller building in the center. The smaller building has the real door. A ten foot tall metal door with what looks like a million heat-seeking lasers and video cameras. "How on earth do you plan we get in?" I ask, crossing my arms. **

"**Ye have so little faith" he mumbles. **

"**Yeah, especially when there are so many lasers involved" I say, sarcastically. Suddenly the red laser lights shut off and the cameras red "on" light turn off. "Go!" Robin says. We dart to the door and slip inside. The door starts humming after it closes like it turned back on. "Any more surprises?" I ask. **

"**Yeah, three armed guards at the T and an eight foot drop to the floor."**

"**What?"**

"**We have to take the air ducts if we want to get further inside," he says. "And according to the schematics, there a lot of guards." I turn around and see Robin had plugged his wrist computer into a fuse box. "Yeah, of course…guards" I mutter. He unplugs his computer and walks about three feet in front of me. He looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "Found the duct opening" he says. I walk over and look up at the opening. It's about a three by three feet grate. "Give me a boost and I'll open it" I say. He locks his fingers and boosts me up closer to the grate. Surprisingly enough, it has a dead bolt lock on it. I pull my lock-picking kit out of my pocket and start to unlock it. I hear faint voices. "Hurry up" he says. I roll my eyes. "Boys are so impatient" I whisper. I finish unlocking it and pull the grate off. I hand it down to Robin and he gently puts it on the floor as to not make noise. I hoist myself up and into the air duct. I turn around and look down at Robin as I hear the voices getting louder. "Hurry!" I hold out my hand and he takes it. I pull him up into the duct. I hear a door opening and I put a finger over my lips. We look down and see two guards in black uniforms staring at the grate on the floor. Robin and I look up at each other. I mouth "Which way?" and he points behind him. I look back down at the guards then back at Robin. He begins crawling toward a turn. I slowly and carefully put bother hands on the other side of the hole. I put one knee on the other side then the other and I quickly crawl after Robin. **

"**Okay we're at the T. now we get out" Robin says. I unlock the grate in the middle of the T and pull it off. A guard walks past the hole. "Ladies first" Robin whispers. **

"**What a gentlemen" I say. I count to three then drop down from the air duct. "Hey, you aren't supposed to be here!" a guard yells. And after a few punches here and there he was out like a light. Robin dropped from the air duct and looked at his computer. "You're welcome" I say. He ignores my comment. "We go left" he says. **

**I follow him left down a dark hallway. The floors and walls are shiny metal that you can see you reflections on. We pass several marked doors and we walk down the hallway. "We need the door labeled 'Cloning'" Robin says. **

"**Well that's obvious" I say. We walk for a few more minutes. The hallway seems endless. With the lack of light, you can't see where it ends. We keep walking and I stop. I hear a faint booming noise. "What is it?" Robin asks. **

"**I don't know. It's this weird boom, boom, boom over and over again" I reply. I walk fast toward the sound. It gets louder and louder. I stop at a door to a room the sound is coming from. "In here" I say. Robin walks up to the door and plugs his computer into the keypad. It flashes green and the door slides open. The booming stops when it opens. I walk inside what looks to be an empty room. "Alex?" my eyes go wide when I hear his voice. I slowly turn around. "Jimmie?" I ask, in bewilderment. He's sitting against the wall in the corner of the room. He's wearing the traditional blue Cadmus lab-rat outfit. I swallow hard. Robin's jaw drops when he sees Jimmie. "You're not dead?" Robin asks. **

"**So that's what their telling people" Jimmie says. The two keep talking about random things like sports or the weather or other stupid things. "Hold on a minute," I say over their voices. "Why are you in here?" Jimmie shrugs his shoulders. "Absolutely no idea" he says. **

"**They cloned you, killed your clone to make everyone think you were dead, and then kept you for study" Robin says. **

"**So…you all thought I was dead?" Jimmie asks. **

"**Yeah" Robin says. I just nod. All of the sudden my senses feel numb. "Robin, can Jimmie and I have a minute?" I ask. **

"**Sure" Robin replies. Robin steps out of the room and walks down the hall. No matter how hard I try or show how tough I am, I can't fight the tears that come to my eyes. I quickly step forward and wrap my arms around his neck. "I missed you so much" I say. **

"**I missed you too," he says. "How long was I 'dead'?" **

"**A year" I say. We pull away enough to see each other's face. He wipes a tear from my face. He kisses my forehead and rests his forehead on mine. "Guys, sorry to interrupt, but we have a very small window of opportunity" Robin says, from the hall. **

"**Seriously man?" Jimmie asks, jokingly. We step away and walk into the hallway. "Sorry, but you can 'talk' later. We need to get the evidence we need and…wait a minute. We have the evidence right here!" Robin points at Jimmie excitedly. **

"**Now Batman can't say were wrong!" I say. Robin and I high five. "I'm lost" Jimmie says. **

"**We came here to find evidence that my mother is alive because the body the police found was a clone. Well, now we have our proof! You were cloned like she was!" Robin says. **

"**Hey! You kids aren't supposed to be here!" we turn around and see an armed guard running after us. "Run!" Robin shouts. We take off running down the hall and turn right. We all skid to a stop when we see the group of armed guards walking toward us. We turn around and see guards coming from all directions. "Now what?!" I ask. Robin doesn't respond for a minute. "Robin, what do we do?" I ask again. **

"**I'm working on it" he replies. He frantically looks for a way out on his wrist cuff-computer. I look around at the approaching guards. "We don't have time!" I say. All of the sudden my vision goes black. **

**A few minutes-or at least I think it's a few minutes-later I wake up sitting on the floor in the center of the hallways surrounded by the guards lying on the floor. I can't tell if their dead or just unconscious. My head hurts so I feel my forehead for a bruise or a lump indicating I was knocked out. But there isn't one. "Alex, what did you do?" I turn left and see Robin and Jimmie wide-eyed and they look scared. I look around at the guards. "I…I don't know," I say. "I can't remember." **

"**You went all Sysco-ninja on the guards" Robin says. I look at the backs of my hands. The knuckles are a bit purple and I have a few scratches on some of them. A hand comes into few and I look up at Jimmie with an outstretched hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up to my feet. "Did I really do all of this?" I ask. **

"**It depends on your definition of 'this'" Jimmie says. **

"**Guys we need to get back in the air ducts and get out of here. Re-enforcement guards are on their way" Robin says. I nod and follow Robin to the duct opening with Jimmie on my heels. **

**We stand underneath the opening. "Who goes first?" I ask. **

"**You" Robin and Jimmie say in unison making me look at them. They share a look then turn their attention back to me. Robin steps forward and locks his fingers together, giving me a boost into the duct. I turn around in the small space that it is and hold out my hand. "Next" I say. Robin pushes Jimmie forward and he takes my hand. I pull him up into the duct. "Well, this isn't a small space" Jimmie says, sarcastically, as he crawls past me. Once Jimmie is behind me, I hold out my hand for Robin. He takes my hand and I pull him up into the duct. Now that we're really cramped, I say, "Where to?" Robin checks his wrist-computer. "Follow me" he replies. He turns around and starts crawling the way we came. Jimmie gestures for me to go next. I roll my eyes and crawl past him and follow Robin. We take two left then a right and Robin stops just before an open grate. He points down the opening with his finger. I lean past him and look down the opening. Two guards are patrolling underneath the duct opening. "Leave it to me," I say. "Watch how it's done." I jump down from the opening and land on my feet. "There she is! Get her!" the guards come after me. But I have something no one knows I have. I pull a small metal rectangle the size of a pocket knife. I hold it in my right hand and flick my wrist. It un-folds and gets bigger and bigger until it's done. It's a gift from Green Arrow. A jet black Bow with a red string. Its quiver is on the Bow with Red and Black feathered arrows on it. The guards stop and slowly inch backwards. I pull out an arrow and notch it on the bow. I've never shot it before, or any bow for that matter. But I got a brief verbal lesson from Artemis. I pull back the arrow to my cheek. "Open the door" I say. One of the guards pulls out a key-card and slides it in a control panel next to the big silver door. The door slides open. "Now back away and pray you never see me again" I say. They hold their hands up in surrender and back away. "Okay guys, come on." Robin and Jimmie drop from the duct and walk past me out the door. I back out of the building and the door closes. We run for the fence and squeeze through the rip in the fence. I press a button on the bow and it fold down. I slip it in my pocket as we run to the Motorcycle. **

**Jimmie and I stand on the sidewalk while Robin presses some buttons on the Motorcycle's control panel. "What are you doing?" I ask. **

"**Just give me a sec," Robin says. "Why are girls so impatient?"**

"**Tell me about it" Jimmie agrees. **

"**I am not impatient, I would just like to get home to" I stop myself before I say it. **

"**To who?" Jimmie asks. **

"**No one. I'll tell you later, okay?"**

"**Got it!" Robin says. He joins us on the sidewalk. The motorcycle builds a side-car on itself. "Isn't that handy?" I say, sarcastically. **

"**I'll take the side-car" Jimmie says. **

"**What you don't like motorcycles?" Robin asks. **

"**No, I just don't think they're completely safe" he replies. I laugh and say, "You should have seen him the first time I took him on my motorcycle. He was greener than grass." After Robin and I finish laughing and joking about Jimmie's hate of motorcycles, we finally hop on and drive to the Bat Cave. **

**Bruce wasn't in the Bat Cave when we got there. Alfred said he left for a business meeting. This is great because we need to give Bruce our proof at the right time, and this is totally not the right time. **

"**How are we in the Bat Cave?" Jimmie asks, looking around the Cave. **

"**I know a thing or two about a thing or two" I say. **

"**You said you wanted to get back to someone…who?" Jimmie asks. On the outside my expression is blank. On the inside I'm screaming. How do you tell someone they have a child? "Y-you know when we"**

"**Uh-huh" he says. **

"**Well, after you 'died' I found out that I was pregnant" I say. His eyes go wide and he looks away. "It's not as bad as you think" I say. **

"**Is it a boy or girl?" he asks. **

"**A girl. Her name is Hailey-Louise. But I call her Hailey for short" I reply. **

"**You named her Hailey-Louise?" he asks, looking back at me. **

"**You said you liked that name, so that's what I named her," I say. "She looks like you." Robin walks to me and says, "Bruce will be back in thirty minutes." I nod and he walks away. I turn back to Jimmie. "Do you want to see her?" I ask. **

**I lead Jimmie up the stairs and through the clock-door. We walk through the living room and up the staircase. We walk down the hallway and stop at my door. I open the door and walk inside. Jimmie follows me in. I walk to her cradle and she smiles. I can't help but smile back at her. I pick her up and walk to Jimmie standing by the bed. "Hailey, this is your dad" I say to her. She smiles and claps her hands together. "Could you hold her for a second? I need to change out of my outfit" I say. **

"**Sure" he says. I give Hailey to Jimmie and walk into the bathroom. I change out of my costume and into light blue jeans and a dark gray Superman T-shirt. I brush out my hair and put on my red lipstick. I put on my red and black sneakers and walk back into the bedroom. "Having fun?" I ask. Jimmie and Hailey are sitting on the bed playing peak-a-boo. I hear Alfred opening the door for Bruce downstairs. "Stay here, I'll be right back" I say. I quickly walk out of the room and down the hallway. I run down the stairs and stop a few feet away from Bruce. "Have a good meeting?" I ask, smiling. **

"**Actually yes. I did" he says. **

"**Well, could I talk to you? Somewhere private?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Okay" he says, almost as a question. **

"**I second" I say. I run back up stairs and into my room. "Jimmie, come on, I need you downstairs" I say. **

"**What about"**

"**Hailey will be fine, it'll just take a second" I say. I pull him off the bed and out of the room. Bruce's back is turned to us as we walk down the stairs. We stop at the bottom of the stairs. I walk to Bruce and stand beside him, where he can see but doesn't turn around. "You said you needed proof, right?"**

"**Yes" he says, with a sigh. **

"**Well, I've got it" I say, gesturing to the stairs. Bruce turns around. Jimmie smiles. "Hi, Mr. Wayne" he says. **

"**Alex, what is going on?" Bruce asks, looking over at me. **

"**You needed proof," I hop over next to Jimmie and lean on his shoulder. "Well, here it is." **

"**How is this possible?" Bruce asks. **

"**He was cloned and imprisoned. The clone died, not him. Because they needed him, they didn't care about the clone" I reply. **

"**So you think this happened to your mother?" he asks. **

"**Yes. And we made a deal. I got your proof, now you have to let me keep searching."**

"**Alright. You can keep looking" Bruce says, as he walks down the hallway to the left and walks around a corner. "Yes!" I say. **

"**Now what?" Jimmie asks. I take his hands in mine and step closer. "We could talk" I say. I kiss him. "Talk, huh? That sounds fun" he says. **

**The next morning, my eyes slowly open as I wake up. I look up into Jimmie's blue eyes. "Good morning" he says. He kisses my forehead slowly. "Good morning," I say. "Sleep well?" **

"**With you? Always" he says. I hear a knock on the door. "Breakfast in five minutes" Alfred says through the door. **

"**We should get dressed" I say. Jimmie nods and I slide out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I shower and brush my hair and put on my red lipstick. I dress in dark red leather pants and a white tank top and black leather jacket. I pull on my black boots and walk back into the bedroom. "Ready?" I ask. Jimmie slides his feet into his shoes and nods. We walk out of the bedroom and down the staircase. We walk through the living room and into the dining room. The dining room is a large round room with glass walls over-looking the rose garden. Dick and Bruce are sitting at the table, Bruce at the head reading a newspaper with Dick on his left. We sit and eat breakfast with them. After breakfast, Jimmie, Hailey and I take a walk around the manor. "Alex" Jimmie says. I stop and look at him. "I've been thinking about things." **

"**Like what?" I ask. **

"**I'm going to move to Metropolis" he says. **

"**What? Why?" I ask. **

"**I want to start a life without superheroes and people trying to kill me." **

"**You're leaving us" I say. **

"**I want you to come with me" he says. **

"**What about Hailey?"**

"**She can come too. We start a life together, away from all of this" he says. I think it over for a minute. A life away from heroes and my family and friends. But I would be with Jimmie and Hailey, the only people I need. "Okay. We'll go with you."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you'll read the sequel to find out what happens next!**

**Love,**

**BarnCat23 **


End file.
